No fingimento descobri o amor
by DezzaRc
Summary: Bella é a melhor amiga de Edward, um dos maiores mulherengos de Beverly Hills, juntamente com Emmett e Jasper. Só que seus pais não aguentam mais essa vida dos garotos, e decidem castigá-los de maneiras diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

O amor é algo mágico e inusitado, acontece quando menos esperamos, querendo ou não. Duas pessoas totalmente diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo iguais. Uma proposta, dois interesses. Uma mentira, dois sentimentos. Um sofrimento dividido por dois... e no fim a amizade na verdade era amor.

PDV EDWARD

Opa! Deixem me apresentar, gatinhas! Meu nome é Edward Cullen, mas podem me chamar por um dos meus diversos apelidos: _Ed, Edizinho, Edcat, Cullenzinho, Eddie, Edw, Dw_... Ok, chega! Então, continuando, vou descrever um pouco minha vida.

Sou bilionário, meu pai Carlisle é um renomado médico e minha mãe uma atriz de_Hollywood_. Tenho uma irmã chamada Alice que vive na _vagabundagem_ como eu, isto é, ficar torrando o dinheiro do papai e não fazer nada de útil para ele. E por último, mas não menos importante, meu irmão, Emmett. O Emmett pode ser resumido em uma frase: o maior retardado que esse mundo já habitou, porém o melhor amigo que o homem pode ter, vencendo o cachorro!

Vocês devem estar falando: "Ô _vidão_ esses marmanjos têm!" Pois é, temos mesmo. Nós moramos em Beverly Hills, em uma luxuosa mansão. Tenho 17 anos e estou no segundo ano, assim como Alice, só que ela tem 16 anos. Era para eu estar no terceiro, mas perdi no primeiro, então tive que repetir. Com o Emmett a história não é muito diferente, ele tem 19 anos e está fazendo o 3º ano pela terceira vez... Crítico! Eu sei.

Sempre tive todas as mulheres aos meus pés, fazer o quê, né? Sou gostoso! Amor para mim não existe! Nunca me apaixonei na vida, para mim é pegar e largar! Mas eu acredito na amizade entre o homem e a mulher, pois tenho uma melhor amiga, sim, AMIGA! Ela se chama Bella Swan, não que ela seja feia, muito pelo contrário, a garota é uma escultura, já tentei pegar, lógico! Mas ela é muito difícil! Então preferi ser amigo dela... quem sabe no futuro, né? Por enquanto é isso ou nada.

Bella tem um irmão, o Jasper. Nossa! Quando junta Emmett, ele e eu não dá o que preste! Varremos Beverly Hills inteira! Alice odeia o Jasper desde que eles se conheceram, nunca se deram bem!

FLASHBACK ON

_Três anos atrás..._

Eu estava na oitava série, Alice na sétima e o Emmett no segundo grau. Fazia um mês que tinha começado o ano letivo, quando entrou dois novos alunos: Bella e Jasper. Bella entrou na turma de Alice e o Jasper na minha. No intervalo, meus irmãos e eu costumávamos sentar juntos, então fomos correndo apresentar nossos novos amigos, com exceção do Emmett, já que ninguém novo tinha entrado em sua turma.

— Galera, quero que vocês conheçam Bella — disse Alice apontando para uma menina que tinha os olhos e os cabelos castanhos. — Ela é nova e está comigo em algumas aulas, já viramos grandes amigas, não é, Bella? — Seus olhos brilharam enquanto apresentava a menina, patética!

— Claro! — respondeu a menina com os cabelos de chocolate, tão empolgada quanto Alice. Não é a toa que já são "grandes amigas", uma merece a outra!

— Como já viraram grandes amigas se vocês se conheceram hoje? — perguntou Jasper ao meu lado. Tinha até esquecido de apresentá-lo. Minha irmã o olhou com um olhar mortífero.

— Do mesmo jeito que existe amor à primeira vista, também existe amizade à primeira vista! — Hum... essa doeu. Mas quem mandou mexer com minha irmã? Ela não é flor que se cheire...

— Que idiotice, mulheres, tão fúteis! — criticou com ar desleixado, pouco se importando para o que Alice disse. Se eu fosse ele, não a cutucava.

— Imbecil! E a propósito, quem é você?

— Jasper Swan, irmão de sua "melhor amiga". Prazer! — deu ênfase com os dedos no melhor amiga.

Alice e eu ficamos surpresos. Pelo que eu tinha conversado com o Jasper, ele não tinha me dito que tinha uma irmã que estudava aqui. Emmett nem estava aí para nós, ele estava mais interessado nas garotas que estavam passando e piscando para ele. Esse Emmett não presta! Mas quem disse que eu também presto? Sorri mentalmente, deve ser de família.

— Como você pode ser irmão de uma pessoa tão legal quanto a Bella? Você deve ser adotado ou algo parecido! — Ela falou com os olhos ainda arregalados. — Isso é verdade, Bella?

Para seu desgosto, ela assentiu.

FLASHBACK OFF

Mesmo Alice não gostando do Jasper, rapidamente nós formamos um grupo e como não consegui tirar uma lasquinha de Bella, viramos melhores amigos, mas o ódio de Alice e Jasper só tem aumentado com o tempo... Tenso. Ao contrário da amizade dela com a minha Bella. É minha! Ainda vou tirar minha lasquinha daquela gostosa!

Era um dia normal de aula igual os dias anteriores, só não é mais entediante porque sou o maior pegador daquela escola, estou na lista dos mais cobiçados, se quiserem ver a lista é só ir ao quarto da minha irmã, está grudado no espelho dela... Acho que ela pretende pegar todos que tão na lista, menos o Emmett e eu, já que somos seus irmãos, e o Jasper.

Quando o despertador tocou, levantei e me espreguicei, só de pensar em ficar sentado na cadeira da escola com a bunda doendo e ainda ter que aguentar professores chatos falando asneiras, já me fazia ficar entediado.

Entrei no banheiro e fiz minha higiene matinal, credo, isso ficou _gay_. Tomei meu banho, quando terminei passei meu perfume que faz todas as garotas caírem de quatro por mim, menos minha melhor amiga, infelizmente. Depois de totalmente pronto, joguei a mochila nas costas e desci para tomar meu café e vazar.

Só estavam meus pais e Alice na mesa, o Emmett já devia ter saído.

— Bom-dia, família! — cumprimentei-os. Dei um beijo no rosto de minha mãe, um no da Alice e um tapinha nas costas do meu pai como sempre, sentando no meu lugar.

Estava contente porque ontem a noite foi boa! Mas assim que sentei e levantei o rosto, percebi que meu pai estava com uma expressão de raiva, minha mãe de magoada e Alice de_zen_.

— Nossa! Que mau humor é esse? Posso saber o motivo? — perguntei me servindo.

— Claro que pode, _meu querido filho_! — disse meu pai com ironia na voz. — O motivo é você e seu irmão! — continuou, voltando a ficar furioso.

— O que foi que eu fiz, pai? — Não estava entendendo nada.

— O que você fez? — repetiu alterando-se. — O que você não fez deveria ser a pergunta!

Credo! Olhei para minha mãe e ela parecia que ia chorar a qualquer segundo. Desviei o olhar para Alice e ela ainda estava com cara de indiferença com o que estava acontecendo. Claro, não era com ela! _Porra_! O que foi que eu fiz, afinal?

— Dá para parar com trocadilhos idiotas e falar que _porra_ tá acontecendo? — indaguei me alterando também.

— Já que _meu querido filho_ não lembra, então vou refrescar sua linda mente. Dê uma lidinha no jornal dessa manhã, ou então a revista de fofocas da sua irmã, se não gosta de ler, assiste pela TV que verá você e seu irmão em rede nacional! Ah, e o Jasper também está lá, mas ele não é problema meu.

Terminando de dizer isso, meu pai jogou o jornal em cima de mim, que prontamente peguei-o e comecei a ler a matéria estampada na primeira pagina.

"EDWARD E EMMETT CULLEN SÃO FLAGRADOS JUNTAMENTE COM JASPER SWAN EM MAIS UM ESCÂNDALO."

Mas que título! Imagine o que tem escrito nessa matéria? Será que Emmett já viu? Nós três éramos acostumados a aparecer nesses jornais, programas e revistas de fofocas, afinal éramos podres de ricos e ainda tínhamos parentes famosos. Mas acho que agora foi à gota d'água para meu pai... Continuei lendo o jornal.

_Nessa última sexta, dia 14, Edward e Emmett Cullen, filhos do renomado médico Carlisle Cullen e da atriz Esme Cullen, foram flagrados novamente bêbados e rodeados de mulheres._

_Minutos depois vimos Jasper Swan, filho dos empresários Charlie e Renée Swan, com uma garrafa de__VODKA__em sua mão direita, e uma__51__em sua mão esquerda, abraçado a duas garotas morenas, juntando-se aos seus amigos, Emmett e Edward._

_O resto da noite foi pura agitação para os rapazes que dançavam, beijavam e bebiam muito. Horas depois os garotos saíram junto com suas "companheiras" em direção aos seus carros, arrancando em seguida, cada um em uma direção diferente._

_Essa não é a primeira vez que os três são flagrados nesse estado, mas será que seus pais não se importam com o que seus filhos estão aprontando? Mas que à noite para eles foram boa, ah! Isso deve ter sido..._

Fonte: Bevynews.

Já disse que odeio as matérias da _Bevynews_? Não? Então eu digo: EU ODEIO AS MATÉRIAS DA _BERYNEWS_! Sim, porque muitas vezes eles omitem as histórias ou então acrescentam mais fermento no bolo que já está assado. Pelo que me lembre é a primeira vez que envolvem nossos pais na confusão. Como é que falam que nossos pais não gostam de nós? É... eu estou _fudido_.

— Desculpa — foi só o que consegui dizer, mas meu pai tratou de estourar em cima de mim.

— Desculpa? DESCULPA? É só isso que você tem a dizer? Meras desculpas que você tem a dizer? Não vão ser desculpas que irão consertar seus erros e os do seu irmão! — gritou.

_Mas eu só estava pedindo desculpa para mim, não para o meu irmão_, acrescentei mentalmente.

— Gritar também não vai adiantar em nada! — rebati tentando me acalmar.

— Pois é! Agora não vai consertar, mas se fosse três anos atrás, quando isso começou, teria impedido de chegar a essa situação que se encontra hoje! Você e o Emmett têm o que na cabeça? Vocês vivem jogando o nome da família no lixo! LIXO! Sabe quanto tempo demorou em nossa família ser o que ela é hoje? SABE?

— Então é isso! Você só se importa com o nome da família, com a imagem da família, nem se importa com os sentimentos dos filhos, a felicidade deles!

— FELICIDADE? Felicidade para vocês é sair da boate à noite e chegar pela manhã depois de terem enchido a cara e transado com dez mulheres ao mesmo tempo? _Hein_? Isso que é felicidade? Deus que me perdoe, e não quero que isso aconteça, mas não sei que milagre vocês não estão envolvidos com drogas!

— Eu já provei, mas não achei maneiro, não. — Opa! Acho que disse coisa demais.

Meu pai está ficando vermelho...

— Ai, Cristo! Olha, Edward, a mesma conversa que estou tendo com você, eu já tive com o Emmett mais cedo! Charlie também conversou com o Jasper, mas nós ainda não decidimos um castigo para vocês. Iremos decidir isso hoje à noite, com calma. Por enquanto vocês estão liberados para ir à escola, mas depois é direto para casa e nem adianta tentar nenhuma gracinha, pois tem um segurança atrás de vocês!

— Tá certo! — levantei e fui em direção ao meu carro. Alice me seguia.

— Edward, espere! — gritou ela.

Parei e perguntei:

— Que é? — Nem importei com meu humor, ele foi por ralo abaixo!

— Sinto muito, _mano_!

Ela me abraçou em seguida, retribuí seu abraço e me senti em casa. Apesar das nossas brigas, eu amava aquela baixinha. Alice resolveu ir para escola comigo hoje, afinal, eu iria vir direto para casa mesmo.

— Alice, cadê o Emmett? — perguntei quando estávamos quase chegando na escola.

— Ele acordou cedo e escutou o mesmo discurso que você, só que com ele demorou mais, você sabe como é o Emmett, vive falando o que não deve e acabou levando uma bronca maior — eu ri.

— E depois? Pra onde ele foi?

— Pro papai ele disse que ia pra escola, mas pra mim ele disse que ia tentar arranjar um encontro com uma loira para agora — nós rimos. O Emmett não toma jeito mesmo!

— Bom, maninha, chegamos!

Estacionei meu carro na minha vaga que por sinal era ao lado da vaga de Bella. Ela estava encostada em seu carro conversando com Jasper. Desci do carro e fui falar com eles.

— E aí, Jasper!

— Diga aí, _parceiro_! Levou bronca dos velhos? — indagou rindo.

— Nem me fale, e você?

— Também cara, meu ouvido chega está zunindo. — Ele batendo no ouvido como se quisesse desentupi-lo.

— E aí, Bells? — parei ao seu lado depositando um beijo em sua bochecha, como sempre fazia, já que na boca era restrito... poxa! Que pena! Nunca a beijei! Mas pelo o que os garotos andam dizendo por aí, ela te leva ao céu com um toque. Queria saber se era mesmo verdade isso... ri internamente.

— Oi, Ed, como vai o _Edzinho_? — Esqueci que de santa ela não tem nada... essa garota me enlouquece!

— Ele anda carente esses dias... — respondi com uma expressão maliciosa.

— Tadinho dele, se quiser minha amiga a faz companhia. — Como eu queria que fosse verdade.

— Te garanto que ele já se animou logo com a ideia — começamos a rir de nossas idiotices. Como amigos, nós nos dávamos super bem.

— Aí, gente! Dá para vocês pararem com essa nojeira? Tá me dando náuseas! — resmungou Jasper, colocando uma mão na barriga e outra na boca.

— Ai, garoto! Credo! Como você é nojento! Uma hora coloca a mão no ouvido, outra diz que vai vomitar! — criticou Alice começando outra briga com o Jasper.

— Eu coloquei a mão no ouvido, o que tem demais? Eu não estava tirando cera. — Ok, isso realmente foi muito nojento.

— Para, seu porco! Lugar de porco é no chiqueiro e não aqui na escola.

— Os porcos também querem ser alfabetizados — retrucou sorrindo.

— _Putz_, gente! Vamos parando com isso? Iremos nos atrasar para a aula — informou Bella.

Ela saiu e arrastou Alice. Jasper é do 3º ano, ele é diferente de mim, não perdeu nenhum ano, como não sei, milagre! Eu segui as meninas enquanto o Jasper foi dar em cima da Jane.

— Tem ideia do que vai ser seu castigo, Ed? — perguntou minha amiga.

— Nada, gata! Hoje meu pai vai conversar com o seu sobre isso...

— Ah, estou sabendo. Meu pai disse que nossa família vai jantar na sua casa hoje.

— Que bom, Bella! É bom que você dorme lá em casa hoje, a gente fez uma festa do pijama só nós duas!

Alice como sempre com essa empolgação de doido. Ficar pulando e batendo palma que nem um idiota é normal? Se você é Bella Swan ou Alice Cullen, isso é normal.

— Claro, _best_! Isso vai ser tão divertido! Vai ser igual os velhos tempos, nós vamos tirar várias fotos malucas para pôr no nosso _facebook_! — Mulheres! _Humpf_!

— Ai, amiga! Eu não vejo a hora!

— _Ai, amiga! Eu não vejo à hora_ — remendei Alice com a voz fininha. Ela me deu um baita de um tapa no braço! — Ai, baixinha! Você pode ter meio metro, mas é forte! — esfreguei o lugar que ela bateu.

— Bem feito! — Bella sorriu, seguida por Alice.

— Vamos, Bella, não se misture com essa gentalha!

— Sim, Alice! Gentalha, gentalha, _puf_!

Não tive como não rir dessa.

— Viciadas em chaves!

— Somos mesmo! — gritaram as duas juntas no meu ouvido.

— Calma! Vamos pra aula, vamos chegar atrasados desse jeito! — avisei, abraçando as duas sobre o ombro.

— Vamos, _senhor pega todas_ — zoou Alice.

— Não sou senhor pega todas!

— É sim! — rebateu Bella.

— Se eu fosse _senhor pega todas,_ já teria te pegado! — argumentei com um sorriso malicioso para a _Bellinha_.

— Olha o agarramento aqui na minha escola, viu? — zoou Alice mais uma vez, sorrindo.

Paramos nossa "mini" conversa e fomos pra sala. Lógico que no caminho um monte de meninas ficou me dando piscada, outras fuzilaram Bella e Alice. Problemas delas, eu não trocaria nenhuma das duas que estão aqui do meu lado por essas piriguetes daí. Esse tipinho de gente é pegou, usou e largou.

PDV BELLA

Olá, galera! Meu nome é Bella Swan, é, eu sei que vocês já me conhecem, mas isso não vem ao caso. Agora é minha vez de apresentar minha vida! _Cof! Cof!_

Então! Eu moro em Beverly Hills com meus pais, Charlie e Renée, e meu irmão imprestável, Jasper. Ok, ele não é imprestável, mas às vezes me enche o saco. Continuando, eu tenho uma _best_ como toda menina deve ter, que se chama Alice Cullen. Eu adoro aquela baixinha, ok, também não sou alta, mas ela é menor. Ela odeia meu irmão, mas também ele faz de tudo para tirar ela do sério. Ela tem um irmão que se chama Edward gostoso Cullen, tire o gostoso porque isso não tem no nome dele, só nele mesmo! Ele é meu melhor amigo.

Apesar de achá-lo gostoso e tal, nunca dei uns pegas nele. Edward é o maior galinha lá da escola, não gosto de galinhas, então só sou amiga dele. Ah, e eles têm mais um irmão, o Emmett. Aquele ali só tem idade e tamanho, porque cérebro faltou.

Acordei e já escutei os gritos do meu pai no pobre do Jasper. Tadinho, deve ter aprontando de novo com o gostosão e o sem cérebro, lê-se: Edward e Emmett Cullen.

— Bom-dia, família!

— Só se for para você! — disse meu pai se levantando e indo pro trabalho.

— Não liga, filha, é só o irresponsável do seu irmão aprontando de novo juntamente com os Cullen, outros irresponsáveis! — informou minha mãe brava.

— Nós não estávamos aprontando nada, vocês que são uns velhos chatos! — resmungou Jasper, retirando-se da mesa.

— Com essa atitude você vai longe, meu filho! — disse minha mãe, mas ele nem deu ouvidos.

Terminamos nosso café em silêncio e fui pra escola sozinha, já que Jasper disparou na frente com o carro dele. Quando cheguei lá, procurei-o para poder perguntar o que o papai disse. Não o encontrei, então lhe mandei uma mensagem pelo celular.

De: Bella

Para: Senhor irritadinho

_Quero falar com você, mané! Venha aqui na minha vaga, AGORA!_

Depois desse ato de carinho entre nós, demorou dois minutos até ele chegar.

— Que é? — perguntou mal humorado.

— Calma, maninho! O que foi que o papai disse? — perguntei curiosa.

— Simplesmente me acordou às quatro e meia da manhã, me fez assistir o jornal da TV até as seis só para ver a notícia que tinha os Cullen e eu, depois tive que ler uma _porra_de matéria em um jornal idiota e por último me jogou umas revistas de fofocas me fazendo ler tudo aquilo! SABE O QUE É VOCÊ ACORDAR DE MADRUGADA E FAZER ESSAS MERDAS? — gritou irritado.

— Calma, Jasper! Só te fiz uma pergunta, e a culpa dessas coisas não é minha, é sua mesmo que vive nessas baladas. Você sabe que gente famosa não nasceu para ter uma vida privada.

— É, Bella, você tem razão, desculpa por descontar em você, é que estou tão nervoso — respondeu me abraçando.

— Ok, perdoado, mas e qual foi seu castigo?

— Ele disse que hoje à noite vamos jantar na casa dos Cullen e juntamente com os pais do Edward e do Emmett, vão resolver nosso castigo.

— Hum... entendi.

— Olha quem chegou, Edward e a chatinha da irmã dele — disse Jasper fazendo careta.

— Não fala assim da minha melhor amiga, Jasper! — dei um tapa em seu braço.

— Mas é verdade.

Finalmente o intervalo chegou, não aguentava mais aquela sala. Quem será as nojentinhas que os meninos irão levar para nossa mesa hoje? Ah! Não expliquei isso, pois bem, vou explicar: Edward, Jasper e Emmett têm mania de todo dia levar umas _putas_ para sentar na NOSSA mesa dos populares. Pra quê isso? Pra mostrar que eles podem. Mas hoje Alice e eu combinamos de também levar garotos para sentar conosco e nesse momento estávamos procurando dois babacas para isso.

— Ali, Bella! Vamos levar aqueles dois gatinhos ali! — Ela me arrastou para falar com os garotos. Hum... eles eram gatinhos.

— E aí, gatinhas! O que desejam? — perguntou o loirinho.

— Vocês sabem quem somos? — indagou Alice com um ar superior.

— Claro que nós sabemos, gatinhas. Uma das garotas mais gostosas dessa escola, fora à popularidade de vocês — respondeu o amigo dele de cabelos castanhos.

— Então pronto. Vamos ser rápidas, queremos que vocês sentem conosco agora no intervalo na mesa dos populares.

— Ah... por mim, tudo bem, e por você, Lucas? — perguntou o loirinho olhando para o de cabelo castanho.

— Tudo bem... nunca sentamos em um lugar bom mesmo, vai ser legal fazer amizade com os populares.

— Queridinho, vou deixar logo claro, ok? Você não vai ficar popular por isso, pois só iremos te chamar hoje, e se depender dos meninos, vocês morrem, então o único meio de vocês ficarem populares seria por nós, o que não vai rolar. Vão querer ainda ir? — questionei direta.

— Quem não quer 20 minutos de fama? — disse o loirinho, rindo. — E a propósito, me chamo Pedro, e ele o Lucas.

— Ok, ok! Vamos logo que já estamos atrasadas! — interrompeu Alice puxando o loirinho que era o Pedro e eu puxei o de cabelo castanho, que era o Lucas.

Nós fomos em direção a cantina comprar nosso lanche, enquanto os garotos já estavam com três vagabundas. Nossa, dessa vez elas eram conhecidas. O Emmett estava com a Tânia, Edward com a Lauren e o Jasper com a Jéssica. Elas estudavam na minha sala, infelizmente, mas ainda bem que Alice e eu escolhemos uns gatinhos que deixa qualquer um com ciúmes.

— _Aff_, pensei que eles iam escolher garotas melhores hoje — sussurrou Alice em meu ouvido, enquanto pegava seu lanche.

— Realmente, a Tânia tudo bem, mas a Lauren e a Jéssica? Poupe-me, viu! — peguei uma coca e um sanduíche _light_, Alice pegou o mesmo, já os garotos pegaram dois pacotes de salgadinho e fomos rumo à mesa dos populares.

— Olá, garotos! — eu disse puxando uma cadeira ao lado do Edward e me sentando, o Lucas fez o mesmo, sentando ao meu lado, seguido do amigo dele e depois Alice, que estava ao lado do Emmett.

— É... oi? — cumprimentou o Emmett olhando o Lucas e o Pedro. — E vocês, quem são?

— Ah, que mal educada nós somos! — disse Alice me dando um sorriso discreto. — Esse aqui é o Pedro.

— E esse o Lucas — eu disse apontando para o garoto ao meu lado.

Os meninos ficaram olhando estranho para eles e as vagabundas ficaram BABANDO por eles. O que é isso? Olhei pra Alice e ela entendeu na hora. Nós agarramos os garotos e lascamos um beijão neles na frente de todo mundo. Quando paramos, todos ficaram olhando de boca aberta pra gente, inclusive o Lucas e o Pedro. Demos um sorrisinho cínico e começamos a comer nosso lanche.

Ponto pra nós.

— É...É... Vocês são namoradas... hum... deles? — perguntou Edward, indeciso.

— O que? Namorados? — ela riu alto. — Que nada, filho! Nós somos poderosas e pegamos quem quisermos, não é, Bella?

— É isso aí, Alice. Vocês não vivem trazendo essas... garotinhas... — balancei a cabeça para elas com certo desgosto —, nós também podemos trazer uns garotos pra cá!

— Já que não são namorados... por mim, tanto faz! — disse Edward colocando a mão na cintura da Lauren, puxando ela pra perto dele.

— E o que ia ter se eles fossem nossos namorados, Edward? Isso não lhe diz respeito! — provoquei.

— Ah... é... né nada, Bella, mas mesmo assim... aliás não, deixa pra lá! — gaguejou mudando de assunto. Resolvi ignorá-lo.

O resto do intervalo foi normal. O povo do jornal da escola ficou tirando fotos da gente, fazer o quê, né? Éramos populares aqui! Aposto que o beijo que Alice e eu demos no garoto vai estar estampado na primeira página do jornal amanhã! Vai ser bom, porque o Edward sempre vai ter uma foto para recordar disso!

Ele pensa que junto com o idiota do meu irmão e o burro do Emmett manda na gente, mas se ele está nesse pensamento, tadinho! Está super enganado! Porque Isabella Swan e Alice Cullen quando se juntam, não sobra NADA que preste! Claro que diferente deles escondemos isso dos nossos pais e da verdadeira mídia.

Já estava na hora da saída, estava indo ao meu armário guardar minhas coisas quando vejo minha turma toda parada lá no corredor me esperando.

— Vamos logo, Bella! Você ainda tem que pegar suas coisas na sua casa, para dormir lá em casa hoje! — gritou Alice, pulando.

— Ok, Alice, estou indo! — coloquei meus livros no armário e fui em direção do estacionamento com o povo.

— Edward, vou com Bella na casa dela, viu? Pode ir sozinho, mais tarde eu vou pra casa.

— Ok, e Emmett, pode indo pra casa também, ordens do papai! — ordenou Edward.

— Nossa, vocês tão nessa, é? Eu também tenho que ir pra casa agora! — murmurou Jasper.

— Ai, meu Deus, esse _chatolóide_ vai pro mesmo lugar que eu? — De onde Alice tirou essa palavra? Como ela viu a expressão de que ninguém entendeu, explicou: – Chato mais mongolóide, gente! _Dã_!

— Se eu sou _chatolóide,_ você é _irritolóide_! Irritante mais mongolóide!

— Então se eu sou _irritolóide_ você é...

— CHEGA! — interrompi antes que continuassem com essa idiotice de _lóides_ pra lá e pra cá. — Se continuar, você não vai pra minha casa, Alice, não quero ver vocês brigando até lá.

— Mas _Bellinha_, é ele que começa! — choramingou fazendo cara de choro.

— Alice, irmãzinha, desculpa, eu sei que não sou muito provido de inteligência, mas agora quem começou foi você! — acusou Emmett. Quando ele ficou inteligente que eu perdi?

— Seu traidor! Não fala mais comigo! — disse Alice dando um tapa na cabeça do Emmett, que com a força se ele conseguiu algum pedaço de cérebro, perdeu na hora!

— Ai, Alice! Olha, eu estou indo, viu! Vocês são doidos! — resmungou Emmett saindo com a mão na cabeça em direção ao carro dele. Tadinho! Eu ri.

— Vou indo também, é bom que eu me tranco logo no meu quarto e não vejo mais essa garota demoníaca — disse Jasper fazendo careta para Alice, que por sua vez deu língua pra ele. Que crianças!

— Então meninas, até a noite... — Ed piscou pra mim.

— Até, _Edzinho_! — pisquei de volta. Ele deu um beijo na bochecha de Alice e quando chegou a mim, tentou me dar um selinho, mas eu desviei, o que acabou sendo na trave.

— Manobra muito perigosa, dona Bella... — sussurrou com aquela voz rouca e _sexy_ dele.

— Você que quer se aproveitar da sua melhor amiga indefesa! — rebati fazendo cara de desentendida.

— Ok! Ok! Pode ir parando aí, vamos logo, Bella! E Edward, vaza pra casa! Até a noite! — interrompeu Alice me puxando e me levando em direção ao meu carro. Mas antes de entrar, ela gritou o Edward:

— Edward, avisa _pros_ nossos pais que estou na casa de Bella!

— Tá bom, Alice — respondeu entrando no carro dele.

Então Alice e eu fomos pra minha casa. A nossa tarde foi agradável, nós arrumamos minha mini mala para poder dormir na casa dela, depois fomos assistir um filme qualquer que estava passando em um canal da TV a cabo, lanchamos e subimos pro meu quarto para cantarmos e dançarmos nossas músicas favoritas. Depois sentamos e começamos a fofocar do povo da escola.

— Tomara que aqueles manés do Lucas e do Pedro não venham encher o saco amanhã!

— Quem é Lucas e Pedro? — Não me lembro de ninguém com esses nomes.

— Os garotos que a gente chamou para fazer ciúmes nos meninos hoje, Bells.

— _Ahhhh!_ É que eles são tão insignificantes que nem me lembro! — respondi rindo, sendo seguida por Alice.

— Realmente, mas pra sorte deles, vão chegar a aparecer no jornal da escola amanhã. Mudando de assunto, o que você acha que vai ser o castigo dos meninos?

— Não faço ideia, mas acho que vai ser algo ruim — disse pensativa. — Eles já aprontaram muito, nossos pais já aguentaram tudo isso calados tempo demais, acho que agora a bomba explode.

— Aqueles bestas! Tomara que seu pai dê um super castigo no Jasper, para ele aprender a deixar de ser insuportável!

— Que isso, Alice? Tadinho do meu irmão! Não sei por que vocês dois têm essa implicância! Vocês deviam ser amigos! Tenho certeza que se você tentar conhecer ele sem brigar, verá que ele é uma pessoa legal.

— Sem chances, Bella, eu NUNCA vou ser amiga desse ogro! Quero distância dele — dei risada. Pelo visto isso não vai acabar tão cedo!

— Bella, Alice, vamos queridas, tá na hora de irmos! — chamou minha mãe batendo na porta.

— Ok, mãe, a gente já está descendo! — avisei levantando da cama com Alice, pegamos minhas coisas para poder dormir em sua casa.

Nós descemos e meu pai, minha mãe e o Jasper já estavam lá nos esperando. Entramos no carro do papai e fomos rumo à casa de Alice. Lógico que eu sentei no meio dos dois no carro, senão eram capazes de um enforcar o outro com o cinto de segurança. Ok, exagerei! Mas nunca se sabe, né?

Assim que chegamos a casa dela, meu pai estacionou o carro na garagem deles e descemos para entrar. Tocamos a campainha e não demorou muito para uma Esme sorridente abrir a porta.

— Boa-noite, gente! Pode entrar — cumprimentou dando um beijo e um abraço em cada um.

Entramos e nos sentamos na grande mesa de jantar da família Cullen, não que nossa mesa fosse menor, pelo contrário, nossa casa é tão chique quanto à deles. Depois de todos os comprimentos, eles começaram a falar a respeito do castigo dos garotos.

— Então! Como todos aqui estão ansiosos para saber quais serão os castigos de Edward, Jasper e Emmett, vamos ao que interessa! — começou Carlisle.

—Carlisle e eu conversamos a respeito dos castigos que poderíamos dar a cada um e tomamos uma decisão! — continuou meu pai.

— Que decisão? — indagou Emmett com cara de medo. Que besta!

— Calma, meu filho! Deixa seu pai falar! — repreendeu Esme.

— Como eu ia dizendo, nossa decisão foi à seguinte: Charlie e eu colocamos três castigos diferentes enrolados em cada papel desse aqui em minha mão — explicou Carlisle nos mostrando três papéis pequenos dobrados em sua mão. — O que vocês três irão fazer será o seguinte: Cada um irá pegar um papel, desenrolá-lo e então saberá qual será o seu castigo.

— Desse jeito não será injusto o castigo que cada um ficar, já que foi por sorte! — defendeu meu pai.

Carlisle passou por cada um dos meninos, que pegaram seus papéis. Quais serão os castigos? Ai, meu Deus!

— Podem abrir.

Cada um começou a abrir seu papel, mas lógico que tinha que ser o Emmett que não ia conseguir abrir o dele, né?

— Mãe, abre aqui pra mim, não estou conseguindo!

— Claro, filho! — respondeu Esme pegando o papel e abrindo sem dificuldade alguma.

Aquele garoto que é um jegue mesmo!

— E então, meninos? Digam em voz alta quais foram os castigos de vocês! — pediu meu pai.


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV BELLA**

Pela cara que fizeram foram ruins TODOS os castigos! A cara do Jasper e do Edward não era uma das melhores, mas o Emmett ainda estava tentando ler o dele. Fala sério! Isso é brincadeira, né? Como esse garoto chegou ao terceiro ano, pelo amor de Deus?

— Emm, filho, quer ajuda? — perguntou Esme solicita.

— Não, mamãe! Já consegui ler! O meu tem escrito _tra-ba-lar_.

— Não é trabalhar, não, Emmett? — corrigi entediada.

— Não, Bella! É _trabalar _mesmo! A professora disse que não pronunciamos o "h", ele é mudo, é como se não existisse! Ela mandou a gente não falar o "h", então se tirar ele, fica _trabalar_!

Mentira que ele não disse isso! Todos nós olhamos de boca aberta para a burrice do Emmett.

— Olha, Emmett, aí tem escrito TRABALHAR! Entendeu? Senão pergunta a sua professora de português que ela te ensina depois, porque ninguém tem paciência pra sua burrice aqui em casa! — disse Edward nervoso.

— Tudo bem, já que vocês dizem que é trabalhar, então eu acredito! Mas pai, o que quer dizer trabalhar? — olhamos novamente incrédulos para o Emmett, e parece que ele entendeu. — Não, gente! Eu sei o que é trabalhar! Não sou tão burro assim!

— Será? — sussurrou Alice.

— O que, Alice? — perguntou ele.

— Nada, Emm, continua! — respondeu dando um sorriso cínico.

— Então, como eu ia falando até Alice me interromper, eu queria saber o que significa esse trabalho aqui, vou trabalhar de quê? Pegar mulher na rua? — questionou pensativo.

— Não, Emmett. E pegar mulher na rua não é trabalho! É VAGABUDAGEM! Você vai trabalhar na minha empresa, COMIGO! TODOS OS DIAS, quando você sair da escola! A princípio só será pela tarde, ás sete você já estará em casa... — explicou Carlisle.

— Ah, poxa! Que saco! Não quero trabalhar! — resmungou emburrado, cruzando os braços no peito e fazendo um bico tosco.

— Ih, Emmett! Deixa de ser criança! Pai, se depender do Emmett o senhor vai falir! — disse Edward dando risada.

— Não se preocupe, filho, vou contratar uma pessoa para ensinar o Emmett a fazer o que ele precisa executar lá na empresa. Aproveitando, fale o que você ganhou, Edward.

— Namoro. Não entendi isso, o que é pra eu fazer? — quis saber, malicioso. Na certa tava pensando que ia sair pegando muitas meninas. Otário... já estou até imaginando.

— O seu é o seguinte, Edward, você não vai mais ter nenhum envolvimento com meninas por diversão, e se tiver, vai ser apenas uma, e o relacionamento tem que durar no mínimo um mês.

— Nossa, que fácil! — disse se gabando.

— Não, não é fácil. Não pense que você vai ficar com meninas escondido porque não vai, tem uma pessoa atrás de você te monitorando, e qualquer coisa que fizer vai ficar sem sua preciosa mesada. E não pense que daqui a um mês acabou o castigo porque não acabou! Vai ficar assim até você finalmente achar sua esposa.

Depois dessa Edward escancarou a boca. Imagine ele sem a coroa de "senhor pega todas"? Edward com a mesma menina por UM mês! Ele não consegue ficar com uma menina por cinco minutos inteiros! Eu ri mentalmente.

— Hum, e o meu foi Vigiar. O que significa isso? — perguntou Jasper. Dessa vez quem respondeu foi meu pai:

— Simples, filho, você vai ficar de olho no Emmett e no Edward, se eles estão cumprindo seus devidos castigos, e não adianta acobertar eles porque senão quem se dá mal é você! E nós vamos saber se você estiver ajudando eles, já que por trás de vocês tem muitos seguranças escondidos e seguindo os três!

— Que tédio! Vou virar babá dos dois agora, é? — indagou indignado.

— Que seja! — respondeu meu pai. — Agora isso vale pra todos! A partir de hoje, nada de boates, nem saídas a noites, e SE sair, vão ter que dizer para onde, com quem, e que horas chegam. FORA que vão ter seguranças por trás de vocês.

— Vocês estão loucos? Nós vamos viver como prisioneiros! — gritou Edward, batendo a mão na mesa e se levantando.

— Isso é para vocês aprenderem a ser gente! Se não tivessem esse comportamento imaturo, não precisaria de castigo nenhum! Talvez se um dia vocês mudarem, poderá perder o castigo, mas se voltarem a ser o que eram antes, o castigo volta ainda pior. — explicou Carlisle bravo.

— Droga! Não posso pegar mais ninguém, e ainda tenho que trabalhar! — murmurou Emmett se emburrando mais ainda.

— Fim de discussão! Agora Carlisle e Esme, se me der licença, minha família e eu iremos voltar pra nossa casa.

— Que é isso, Charlie! Fica pro jantar! — pediu Carlisle dando um tapa amigável nas costas do meu pai.

— Ah, já que você está pedindo, nós ficamos.

O jantar ocorreu tranquilamente. Os meninos não abriam a boca para nada. Todos os três estavam com a cara fechada. Na verdade, só nossos pais conversavam, Alice e eu estávamos quietas escutando tudo.

Assim que Edward e o Emmett terminaram de comer, subiram pro quarto deles sem falar nada. Depois do jantar, meus pais foram embora com Jasper e eu fiquei, já que ia dormir aqui com Alice. Nós pedimos licença e fomos para o quarto dela.

— Espera, que eu irei chamar os meninos para a gente conversar — disse quando entramos em seu quarto.

— Tá bom.

Ela saiu e eu fui arrumar minhas coisas ali, aproveitei e fui colocar meu pijama. Quando saí do banheiro, todos já estavam lá sentados na cama de Alice me esperando, só Alice que estava em pé com o seu pijama na mão, quando me viu, entrou no banheiro para trocar de roupa também.

Percebi que os meninos também estavam com suas roupas de dormir. Emmett estava com um moletom cinza e uma blusa fina branca, já o Edward estava com um moletom preto e SEM blusa! Ai, _G-zuis_! Desse jeito ele me mata! Controla-se, Bella, não vai dar esse gostinho de vitória pro babaca do Edward! Além do mais, nunca se sabe quando tem um segurança te vigiando a partir de hoje, né? É melhor não arriscar...

Cinco longos minutos depois, Alice saiu do banheiro. Nesse tempo, Emm, Edward e eu conversamos besteiras.

— Pronto, gente, voltei! — avisou se sentando na cama também.

Edward estava encostado na cabeceira da cama. Eu estava deitada apoiada com a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto ele fazia carinho nos meus cabelos. Emmett estava deitado ao meu lado com os braços atrás da cabeça. Alice tentou se espremer entre eu e o Emmett, até que conseguiu ficar entre nós dois. Essa é uma das vantagens de ser Alice!

— E aí, baixinha, o que você queria conosco? — perguntou Ed.

— Quero falar sobre o castigo de vocês, acham mesmo que o papai está levando a sério?

— Eu vou ver se está! — respondeu o _panaca_ do Emm, batendo a mão no peito.

— Como assim, Emm? — indaguei.

— Simples, vou quebrar uma das regras do papai!

— Você é doido, Emmett? Burro eu sei que é, mas doido? — criticou Edward, exasperado.

— Ih, Edward! Me deixa, cara! Quem vai levar à bronca vai ser você ou eu?

— Nunca se sabe... pra mim o papai está falando sério, é melhor não tentar nenhuma gracinha. Daqui a pouco, por sua causa, eu levo a bronca também, ou pior, e se ele pensar que eu estou metido também? Aí que _fudeu_ tudo!

Alice e eu só estávamos acompanhando a mini discussão deles. Emmett deve ser doido, só pode! Não já está achando que trabalhar e ficar sendo seguido o tempo todo, não são castigos suficientes, não? Ou ele quer mais?

— Hum... é... você tem razão... é melhor eu ficar quieto mesmo, mas na hora que você ficar exausto desse castigo, você vai querer fazer o mesmo que eu, mas eu NÃO vou querer mais quebrar castigo nenhum! Passar bem!

Meu Deus! O que foi isso? Depois dessa, Emmett saiu daqui igual uma bomba humana! Edward ainda o gritou, mas ele ignorou e foi pro quarto dele... será que é TPM? Claro que não, Bella, ele é homem, _dã_! Um pouco burro, mas mesmo assim, ainda homem...

— Não entendi nada.

— Ninguém, Alice! — disse Edward ainda encarando a porta.

— É melhor deixar ele sozinho um pouco, deve ser o efeito do castigo que o deixou assim, quando ele pensa, só da nisso — tentei quebrar o clima que se formou... acho que consegui, já que eles deram risada.

— Realmente, o Emmett quando pensa só dá merda, ou dor de cabeça nele! — falou Alice rindo.

Ficamos mais um tempinho falando besteiras, quando começamos a bocejar. Edward foi pro seu quarto e ficou Alice e eu no quarto dela. Como estávamos mortas de sono, resolvemos ir logo dormir. A cama de Alice era de casal, quando eu dormia na casa dela, dormíamos na mesma cama, e quando ela ia à minha casa, era a mesma coisa.

Acordamos com o maldito do despertador tocando. Trocamos-nos, colocamos roupas de arrasar como sempre, e descemos para tomar café. Ninguém estava lá, exceto Edward.

— Bom-dia, maninho! — cumprimentou Alice com um beijo.

— Bom-dia, maninha! — respondeu retribuindo o beijo.

— Bom-dia, Ed! — eu disse me sentando ao seu lado.

— Que é isso? Não ganho beijinho também, não? — pediu fazendo um biquinho que era para eu beijar. Tarado!

— Só pela sua má intenção, nem um beijinho no rosto vai ter! — virei meu rosto e o ignorei.

— Que é isso, _Bellinha_, você sabe que me ama também, então vamos juntar o útil e o agradável — disse dando-me beijinhos pelo pescoço. Isso me fez arrepiar.

Levantei de onde estava e fui pro outro lado da mesa, sentando de frente pra ele. Alice estava sentada do meu lado. Ele deu risada e começamos a tomar o nosso café. Hoje eu estava com um salto alto, e tinha ponta o sapato. Não muito pontudo, mas também não era redondo.

— Cadê seus pais e o Emm? — comecei, já planejando fazer uma pequena maldade com o Edward.

— Meus pais saíram cedo, meu pai foi para o hospital e minha mãe foi para o _set_ do novo filme dela.

— Hum, entendi... — o silêncio voltou, então comecei a pôr meu plano em ação.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): **Hmmm, o que será que Bella está planejando? Comentem e irão saber no próximo capítulo! E se puder, visitem o tumblr de meu livro: http : / oenigmadosschneider . tumblr . com / (tire os espaços, por favor) [comentem e sigam lá]. Beijos e até mais!


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV BELLA**

Como estava de frente para o Edward, comecei a passar o bico do meu sapato por suas pernas, isso o fez dar uma leve mexida de onde estava sentado. Alice não percebeu nada, acho que a cor do café dela estava mais interessante, já que ela encarava o mesmo, mas Edward me olhou malicioso. Fiz cara de desentendida, e voltei a tomar meu café.

O silêncio ainda planava o lugar, eu estava tomando meu suco, e percebi Edward fazendo o mesmo. Sem mais, nem menos, comecei a passar meus pais por sua perna de novo, mas dessa vez chegando ao _Ed júnior_. Ele se engasgou com o suco que estava tomando, na tentativa de conter um gemido.

— Edward, algum problema? — perguntou Alice, deixando de olhar a cor do seu café e encarar a Edward.

— Hum... é... nada, não! Só me engasguei! — respondeu, dando um sorriso amarelo.

Alice agora começou a encarar a colher que estava mexendo seu café, e Edward voltou a me encarar, repreendendo-me. Até parece! Essa manhã já começou interessante...

Peguei um biscoito no pote, e comecei a comer despreocupadamente. Fala sério! O que tem nesse café de Alice que tá tão interessante? Já tá me estressando!

— Alice, algum problema com seu café? Caiu uma mosca ou algo parecido? — perguntei.

— Hã? Que? Ah, que foi Bella? Não escutei. — Com certeza estava em outro planeta.

— _Hellooouuu_! Terra chamando Alice! Acorda, filha! Algo está te incomodando? Você sabe que pode desabafar comigo, sou sua melhor amiga! — falei, tentando confortá-la.

— Hum... digamos que eu ainda não esteja preparada para falar sobre isso. Mas quando eu tiver, te falo, ok?

— Tá bom. Mas espero que você esteja preparada logo, você sabe que morro de curiosidade!

Ela me mandou um sorrido tímido, e dessa vez começou a encarar o pote de biscoito. Será que esse problema dela tem algo a ver com comida? Ok, parei. Edward estava prestando atenção em nossa conversa, tadinho, acho que ainda estava se recompondo. Que tal abusar mais um pouquinho?

Dessa vez eu tirei meu sapato, como era no estilo boneca de salto, eu tava com uma meia calça por baixo. Comecei a alisar a perna do Ed de novo, ele parou de comer, e apoio à cabeça com a mão que acabara de pôr em cima da mesa, e então ficou me encarando.

Dei uma risada sorrateira, e comecei a subir meu pé novamente, parando _lá_. Comecei a estimulá-lo com meus dedos dos pés, mordendo meu lábio inferior, o que fez Edward mudar sua expressão, para de quem estava gostando do que estava acontecendo. Ele começou a segurar os lábios com os dentes, na certa para não deixar nenhum gemido escapar e Alice estragar o prazer dele. Safado!

**PDV EDWARD**

Essa garota quer me enlouquecer, isso sim! Bem que os meninos disserem que um toque dela, os leva ao céu, e que toque... Ela estava me estimulando com os dedos dos pés, e eu estava tentando conter os meus gemidos, não queria que Alice estragasse o meu barato, porque, afinal de contas, aquilo tava muito bom!

Minha calça estava a ponto de estourar de tanta excitação, e sem querer, deixei soltar um gemido, o que fez a Bella dar um risinho baixo e Alice me encarar assustada. Você me paga, Isabella Swan!

— Edward, o que é isso? — perguntou-me assustada.

— Nada, Alice. O que foi? — falei, fingindo-me de desentendido.

—Não, é que eu pensei ter escutado um gemido, ai, meu Deus! _Tô_ imaginando demais!

E então a doida levantou do nada, sem mais, nem menos, com os olhos arregalados, e com a expressão incrédula. Simplesmente caminhou em direção a porta, mas antes de chegar até lá, ela voltou e pegou a mochila em cima da mesa, e refez o percurso.

— Olha, galera, _tô_ no carro do Edward, ok? _Tô_ esperando vocês lá! Tchau! — E saiu, batendo a porta com força.

— Oi? Não entendi? — disse Bella, encarando a porta, de boca aberta.

— Muito menos eu!

Então Bella tirou o pé dela do meu "amiguinho" , calçou o sapato novamente e levantou, pegando as coisas dela. Ei? Aonde ela pensa que vai? Vai me deixar nesse estado? Não mesmo! Levantei também, e antes dela passar pela porta, segurei-a pelo braço, fazendo com que seu corpo de chocasse contra o meu.

— Calma, _Bellinha_! Achou que ia fazer aquele showzinho e deixar por isso mesmo? — Rocei minha ereção contra o ventre dela, e ainda ouvi um gemido sair de sua boca.

— Só estava te fazendo um favor, Ed... – disse ela, tentando controlar a respiração.

— Pois vai me fazer um favor maior me ajudando a desarmar essa barraca aqui na minha calça... — falei, imprensando ela na parede. Ela gemeu, então comecei a beijar seu pescoço.

— Olha, como seu monitor, e do Emmett, creio que minha querida irmã está na lista das meninas que não podemos comer.

Sim, foi o empata _foda_ do Jasper. Fala sério, na melhor parte? Droga! Olhei para o seu semblante, e ele estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Sabe, Ed, senão fosse minha irmã, eu até deixaria a coisa rolar, mas como é minha irmã, não quero que ela perca a virgindade em uma parede, e muito menos com você — alertou-me, puxando Bella de mim.

— Desse jeito vamos longe nesse castigo! Lembra-se que o papai disse que se um acobertar o outro, o castigo piora? Então, se eu fosse você, fazia seu trabalho direito, Jasper! — disse Emmett, saindo da cozinha.

— Emmett? Pensei que você tinha saído! — disse a Bella, olhando a nossa discussão.

— Não, Bellinha, tava lá na piscina pensando — respondeu.

— Pensando? Quer um analgésico pra dor de cabeça, Emm?

— Obrigado, Jasper, _tô_ precisando mesmo, de repente me deu uma dor de cabeça! — disse o retardado, colocando a mão na testa.

— E, Bella, você é virgem? — perguntei, lembrando-me do que Jasper disse.

— Sou, por quê? — rebateu me desafiando.

— Não parece — respondi sorrindo malicioso.

— Digamos que já fiz muitas preliminares.

— Hum... interessante... — murmurei. Nessa hora Jasper voltou com o Emmett, que estava tomando o remédio.

— Pronto, gente, vamos logo, e vê se não me aprontam hoje, ok? Não _tô_ a fim de ficar olhando o que vocês estão fazendo.

— Falou, general Jasper! — respondi fazendo continência. — Vamos pra escola.

Puxei Bella dos braços de Jasper, e passei meu braço em sua cintura, puxando-a para mim, e guiando o caminho. Os meninos vieram logo atrás.

— Aí, galera, _tô_ indo pro meu carro, nos vemos na escola! — Emm avisou.

— Também estou indo — falou o Jasper.

— Espera, Jasper, joga essa sacola lá no porta-malas, são minhas roupas, quando eu chegar em casa, eu tiro, para não ter que levar lá pra escola — pediu Bella dando a mini mala que ela trouxe pra cá ontem.

— Ok, mana. _Me dá_. – Ela passou a mala pra ele, e fomos por meu carro.

Quando chegamos lá, Alice estava deitada no banco de trás, com o fone no ouvido, escutando música pelo celular. Essa baixinha está muito estranha hoje. Destravei o alarme, o que fez ela se assustar, mas quando viu que era eu, deitou de novo e fechou os olhos novamente. Bella e eu demos de ombro, e entramos no carro.

**PDV EMMETT**

Assim que saí da escola, fui pra porcaria do meu trabalho, que insistem dizer que não é_trabalo_. Esse povo que é burro, isso sim! Tava conhecendo uma gatinha interessante aí, tive que furar com ela, porque quando ia começar os amasso, um vulto preto passou na minha frente. Na certa era um segurança do papai. É... ele não tava brincando mesmo!

Larguei-a lá, e fui em direção ao hospital, mas foi aí que eu parei. Nunca tive interesse de saber onde o meu pai trabalhava. E agora? O que eu faço? Já sei!

— _Eiiii_! Ou de preto! _Eiiii_! Sabe onde é a empresa do meu pai? — perguntei gritando, olhando em várias direções. Cadê aquele cara de preto que estava aqui? Ele é um segurança do papai, deve saber onde é o hospital.

— _Eiiiiiiiiiiii_! Segurança? Senhor segurança? Apareça, filho, tenho que _trabalarrrrr_, e sim, é _trabalar_ que se fala!

De repente, uma senhora que estava passando por mim me viu gritando, ela estava com umas sacolas de mercado em uma mão, e na outra a muleta para não cair. Ela parou na minha frente, e ficou me encarando. Olha, a dentadura dela está solta... Que cola fixadora vagabunda que ela usa, se ela quiser, eu tenho uma que meu avô usava e...

— Filho, você está bem? — perguntou ela, com a dentadura balançando.

Meu Deus, era impossível desviar os olhos daquela dentadura.

— Na verdade, não — respondi conseguindo parar de olhar a dentadura. Tinha me lembrado que não sabia onde meu pai trabalhava.

— Ah, eu notei isso. Sabe, meu marido tem o mesmo problema que você, só que como ele demorou de se tratar, parou no hospício, mas os médicos disseram que se ele fosse antes, e tomasse um remédio lá, que até hoje tenho a receita aqui na bolsa — explicou apontando para um pedaço de pano, amarrado no ombro dela. Aquilo era um buraco? —, ele poderia se curar.

— Hã... e eu com isso? — perguntei sem entender.

— Ai, filho! Como você é burro! — respondeu, batendo a muleta na minha cabeça! Ai, doeu! Velha maluca!

— Eu, maluco? A senhora que usa uma cola fixadora vagabunda, meu avó também usava dentadura, e tinha uma que era tire e queda.

— Olha, filho, vou falar o nome do remédio e sair correndo, isso se minha osteoporose deixar, porque seu caso é sério, e pode até ser contagioso! (N/a: Para quem não sabe, osteoporose é uma doença que dá nos ossos que os deixam fracos.)

Além de _estroporose_ — mas que diabo era isso? —, ela tinha mal de _patinson_! (N/a: O certo é Parkinson, mas vocês sabem o grau de burrice do Emmett, né?). A mão dela estava tremendo, enquanto tentava abrir aquele pedaço de pano costurado, para pegar a tal receita do marido doido dela.

— Aqui, olha filho. — Por que ela me chama tanto de filho? _Aff!_ — Toma esse remédio, e com a graça do Senhor Jesus, amém, você vai se curar! Entrega na mão de Deus! — Oi? Pra entregar o remédio a Deus? Como faço isso, é possível?

E então a velhinha saiu mancando, com a perna dela que não funcionava direito, ok, as duas não funcionavam direito, mas essa não funcionava mais do que a outra, entendeu? Não? Nem eu.

Depois desse nó, me veio uma ideia! _Siiiim_, ideia! Resolvi ligar pro meu pai, e perguntar por que os homens de preto não queriam me passar o endereço de onde ele trabalhava. Um absurdo isso, _hellouuu,_ sou Emmett Cullen, o gostosão! Peguei o celular e disquei o número do meu velho. Falando em velho, me lembrei do marido daquela senhora, tadinha... é caduca desse jeito por falta de sexo. Se ela fosse mais jovem e atraente, até que rolava.

— Que é, Emmett? — perguntou meu pai, sério.

— Pai, os homens de preto não querem dizer onde o senhor trabalha, se eu fosse o senhor, não pagava o salário deles esse mês! — disse vingativo.

— Que homens de preto, Emmett? — perguntou meu pai não entendendo nada. _Hunf_! Depois o burro sou eu.

— Os seguranças que o senhor contratou. — Ainda pude ouvir alguém assoprar o telefone, será que estava com poeira?

— Eu dei a ordem de nenhum deles falar com vocês, então nada do que você perguntar, eles irão responder.

— Hum... então é pra eu ficar no vácuo?

— Olha, Emmett, vou passar o endereço do meu trabalho, e anota, ok? Estou ocupado, e não tenho tempo para suas besteiras agora — disse meu pai nervoso. Deus é mais, viu.

— _Tô_ anotando. — Então ele me passou o endereço.

Como não tinha ideia de como chegar lá, deixei meu carro em casa, e peguei um táxi. Dei o endereço ao moço, e esperei ele chegar. 20 minutos depois, ele tinha dito que chegou, quando olhei para fora, dei de cara com um lugar baldio que estavam construindo um prédio, e ao lado tinha um mercado. Ali não parecia com o hospital famoso do meu pai.

— _Hey,_ cara, aqui não é o Cullen's Hospital. — Eu disse, encarando o burro do taxista.

— O endereço que você me deu é aqui. — Ele disse tranquilo.

— Mas eu não queria vir para aqui, quero ir pro hospital do meu pai! — pedi nervoso.

— Creio te informar que você me deu o endereço errado, deixa ver esse papel aqui. — Entreguei o papel que tinha o endereço escrito para ele. Ele olhou, e então disse: — Na verdade, o número da rua é 69, e não 96.

— Como assim?

— Alguém deve ter anotado o endereço errado pra você.

Ok, depois daquela vergonha que meu pai me fez passar, disse o nome do hospital, e o taxista disse que sabia onde era. Assim que cheguei lá, meu pai estava na porta me esperando. Paguei o taxista e desci.

— Pai, como o senhor me passa o endereço errado? — perguntei irritado.

— Que endereço errado, filho? Eu falei certo.

— O senhor falou o número da rua errado, disse que era 69, e é 96.

— Nada disso, eu disse que era 96, e não 69.

— Mas por que eu escrevi 96?

— Você se esqueceu que sempre troca o nove pelo seis? Agora vamos, que temos muito trabalho — explicou, me puxando.

Que saco, o castigo dos outros é mais legal, eu devia ter me sacrificado tentando abrir aquele papel, porque minha mãe me deu azar! Minha tarde foi péssima, eu errava tudo, e o ajudante que meu pai contratou só ficava me gritando e chamando de burro.

Ninguém merece.

**PDV BELLA**

_Dois dias depois..._

Alice não queria de jeito nenhum contar o que estava acontecendo, o porquê dela estar tão pensativa, resolvi desistir, se ela não quer contar, não conta! Já os meninos com o castigo estavam indo... O Edward não achou namorada nenhuma, mas em compensação, não pegou nenhuma.

O Jasper vigia os meninos 24 horas, era a desculpa pro papai para ele sair de casa, já que não podia se divertir em baladas, ia vigiar os meninos. Emmett é sempre Emmett, está dando muito trabalho com o assistente dele, já que faz tudo errado.

Alice e eu só riamos de tudo de camarote. Ah, e sabe aquele lance dos garotos que sentaram na nossa mesa conosco? No outro dia era manchete na escola, quando o Edward viu aquilo se estressou, e sabe o que eu descobri? Que ele cortou o jornal, tirou o Lucas, ou foi o Pedro, nem me lembro mais qual dos dois que eu beijei, e ficou com minha foto. Oh, que lindo!

Hoje nós íamos de novo à casa dos Cullen, vê como anda o castigo, e no que vai mudar. Isso vai ser interessante, só quero ver o que vai acontecer dessa vez.

— Bella! Jasper! Desçam logo, vamos nos atrasar! — gritou meu pai lá em baixo.

Jasper e eu saímos do nosso quarto na mesma hora, e descemos juntos. Entramos no carro do papai, e fomos rumo à mansão dos Cullen. Eles deviam marcar essas reuniões pra cá também!

(...)

— Então, estamos aqui mais uma vez para tratar do castigo dos meninos. Pelo que venho notando, e falando com meus guardas, os meninos têm feito seus papéis, menos o Emmett, que não faz nada que preste lá na empresa — disse Carlisle.

— Duas semanas se passaram depois desse castigo de vocês, e eu acho que não precisamos continuar com ele, já que estão se comportando — disse meu pai.

— O que nós queremos dizer, é que vamos suspender o castigo. — Os meninos pularam e gritaram da cadeira de felicidade. — Porém! Se voltar a acontecer, já sabem! Vai ser pior dessa vez!

— Ok, pai! Te amo muito! _UHuhuhuhuhuhu_! Estamos livres! — gritou o Emmett, abraçando e beijando o pai. Depois os três ficaram pulando iguais retardados na sala e gritando.

— Quanto tempo você acha que vamos voltar a essa reunião para ver outro castigo deles? — cochichou Alice no meu ouvido. — Aposto 50 em 3 dias.

— Eu aposto 100 em 2 dias.

— Fechado! — respondeu, dando-me um aperto de mão.

(...)

— CHEGA! JÁ CHEGA! NÃO AGUENTAMOS MAIS O COMPORTAMENTO INFANTIL DE VOCÊS! — gritava Carlisle, exaltado.

— Me deve 100, _Bellinha_ — sussurrou Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): Esse Emmett é uma comédia mesmo! Haha. O que acham que será o castigo agora? Digam suas apostas nos comentários!  
>Fiquei triste pela falta de comentários : Caso tenha 5 nesse de hoje para amanhã, postarei mais um amanhã mesmo!  
>Só para não perder o costume, sigam o tumblr do meu livro: http: oenigmadosschneider. tumblr. com/ (retire os espaços).**


	4. Chapter 4

**PDV BELLA**

Sim, três dias se passaram e os meninos foram vistos novamente em baixaria. E aqui estamos nós DE NOVO, em uma reuniãozinha idiota. Mas dessa vez foi na minha casa. Agora estamos aqui, só quero ver o que vai ser o castigo dessa vez... Dei os 100 reais para Alice.

— Mas pai, foi sem querer, aconteceu... — disse Edward, tentando contornar a situação.

— Sem querer, nada! Já vi que com vocês não tem moleza, é na base do castigo severo mesmo que aprendem. Pois se querem castigo, nós vamos dar o castigo, e dessa vez vai ser pior! — falou meu pai furioso.

— Dessa vez eu mesmo vou abrir meu papel... — Claro que só podia ser o Emmett.

— SILÊNCIO! — Nossa, esse povo estava mesmo estressado hoje.

— Ui... calei! — Tadinho, fiquei até com pena agora.

— Não vai ter mais sorteio algum, agora vamos falar qual vai ser o castigo para vocês. Para começar, todos terão suas mesadas cortadas! Segundo, todos irão trabalhar! Terceiro, todos irão ter que arranjar uma namorada em uma semana, séria, e ficar com ela por um mês inteiro!

— Lembrando que tem namorada quem quer, mas ter uma namorada séria, garante sua mesada de volta, pois o que vocês vão ganhar trabalhando, será um salário mínimo, e tenho certeza que isso não cobre a mordomia de nenhum dos três. — Hum... esse castigo está mais interessante! Ri internamente... só quero ver no que vai dar!

— Aposto 100 agora que eles vão pagar uma menina para namorar eles — começou Alice com as apostas.

— E não, não adiantam pagar ninguém, porque a partir de agora, suas mesadas estão cortadas e suas contas bancárias também. Resumindo, estão pobres, e só vão ter direito a grana quando eu ver que a namorada é séria.

— Aposto 200 que o Edward vai pedir para você ser namorada dele! — Oi?

Assim que terminou a reunião, nossos pais começaram a conversar e nós fomos pra varanda com os meninos. Tadinhos... mentira! Tadinhos nada! Mereceram! Quem manda só entrar em confusão?

— Que droga, _velho_! Onde vou arranjar uma namorada? Nem sei o que é isso! Nunca tive — murmurou meu irmão chutando o chão.

— Digo o mesmo, logo agora que _tava_ me dando bem com duas gatinhas... — falou o Emmett bobão.

— Pedi uma em namoro, cabeçudo! Salário mínimo? Meu Deus! Isso só dá para eu comprar um lápis, e olhe lá! — Nossa, como o Edward exagera!

— Os coroas disseram que as namoradas tinham que ser sérias, garotas com cara de putas não vão ser aprovadas, Emmett.

— Verdade, Jasper, mas vocês podiam mudar o visual delas! — eu disse tentando ajudar.

— Que nada, esse tipo de mulher já nasceu assim, o jeito de se vestir, de falar, de andar sempre vão ficar óbvio, e esse tipo de gente sempre pede um dinheiro para fazer isso, então, fora de cogitação.

— Vocês _tão_ é _fudidos_! Isso sim! Edward, você podia fingir que a _Bellinha_ é sua namorada! — sugeriu Alice jogando lenha na fogueira.

— Até que não seria uma má ideia — concordou, olhando-me malicioso.

— Nossos pais iam desconfiar fácil, além do mais, eles sabem que vocês são melhores amigos — alertou Jasper.

— Não custa nada tentar, poderíamos fazer uns teatrinhos, tipo, uns sorrisinhos aqui, um beijo lá... uns olhares bobos, aí eles vão começar a pensar que estamos gostando um do outro. Por favor, _Bellinha_! É só por um mês, mais nada!

— Hum... não sei, Edward... não quero misturar nossa amizade com esse rolo — falei indecisa.

— Bella, mas é de mentira! Nada vai mudar entre a gente, finge que estamos em uma peça de teatro e somos os atores. Pronto.

— Pode dar certo mesmo a ideia, mas Jasper, por que você não fica com Alice? — perguntou Emmett. Nossa! Essa eu quero ver. Eu ri.

— Há, há! Você é engraçado, Emmett! Até parece que vou ajudar esse ogro aí! — ironizou Alice.

— Eu que não vou beijar essa coisa, nunca se sabe onde ela põe essa boca!

— Me respeite, porque diferente de você, não boto minha boca em qualquer porcaria.

— A única porcaria que eu colocaria na minha boca, era a sua — rebateu Jasper.

— Ogro!

— Irritante.

— Porco.

— Tampa de garrafa.

— Fedorento.

— Você já me cheirou para saber? — desafiou Jasper.

— Não, mas o fedor bate aqui — ela disse, o desafiando também.

— Não é o que minhas ficante pensam, baixinha — respondeu rindo.

— Todas molambentas, que nem você mesmo! — revidou Alice.

— Gente, chega, ok? Emmett só falou de brincadeira! — falei dando um tapa no braço do Emmett, que só faltava por o pulmão pra fora de tanto rir.

— Eu não _tô_ nem aí pra vocês! O castigo não é meu mesmo! — disse Alice dando de ombros.

— Eu já tenho minha namorada, né, _Bellinha_? — Edward insinuou, passando o braço na minha cintura, eu desviei.

— Não, _Edzinho_! — Nessa hora, nossos pais saíram junto com os pais dos Cullen, e parou perto de nós.

— Vamos, criança? Hora de dormir! — disse minha mãe.

— Só se for a Bella! — falou Jasper rindo.

— Antes ser uma eterna criança, do que virar um marginal que nem você! — repreendeu meu pai.

— Não vou nem discutir com o senhor! — murmurou Jasper, indo em direção ao carro do papai.

— Porque você sabe que o que estou falando é verdade! — revidou meu pai.

— Tchau, galera! Até amanhã no colégio! — gritou perto do carro, ignorando meu pai. Típico do Jasper.

(...)

Depois das despedidas, nós finalmente fomos para casa. O caminho todo fiquei pensando se aceitava ou não a proposta do Edward. Seria interessante... Apesar de ficar com muitos caras, não chegava a ser uma vadia. Eu, assim como Alice, sonhava com nosso príncipe encantado. Nunca tivemos um namorado, já que as pessoas que arranjávamos, eram galinhas... assim como Edward, Jasper e Emmett.

Não queria me envolver com esse tipo de pessoa, sei muito bem como acaba essa história. Uma menina não pode ficar andando muito tempo com um menino bonito, porque senão acaba se apaixonando, e no meu caso, se magoando, e muito! Eu sempre irei lembrar que ele está comigo por causa de um castigo idiota. Não quero passar por isso.

Acordei no outro dia exausta. _Hey_! Como vim parar aqui? Lembro-me de estar pensando na proposta do Edward... acho que dormir no carro e alguém me trouxe pra cá. Falando em Edward, tomei uma decisão. Vou fingir que ele não disse nada ontem para mim, é o melhor a fazer.

— Bom-dia, família — cumprimentei quando cheguei à mesa. — Quem me levou pro meu quarto ontem? — perguntei, sentando-me.

— Jasper — respondeu meu pai.

Assim que terminamos o café, fui com meu irmão para escola. Os Cullen ainda não tinham chegado, então resolvemos entrar e sentar lá na cantina, para esperar o sinal bater e entrarmos na nossa sala. Como só estava Jasper e eu sentado naquela mesa — a dos populares —, resolvi puxar assunto com ele.

— Jasper, por que exatamente você só vive brigando com Alice? — indaguei curiosa. Ele ponderou um pouco a pergunta, e respondeu:

— Não sei, Alice faz de tudo para implicar comigo, tudo que faço para ela é uma porcaria, uma besteira, mas não entendo exatamente esse comportamento dela comigo, já que ela vive com pessoa pior como o Emmett, e não vivem brigando como nós.

— E se quando ela começasse a implicar com você, e você a ignorasse, será que isso não mudaria? — sugeri, tentando resolver logo essa situação.

— É, pode ser, pra mim tanto faz — respondeu dando de ombros.

— Olha, eles chegaram, faça o que eu disse! — levantei-me para falar com o povo.

— _Bellinha,_ amor! Que saudades! — pulou Alice no meu colo, abraçando-me.

— Também estava com saudades de você, baixinha. Oi Emm, e Ed! — falei descendo ela no chão.

— _Bellinha,_ também quero um super abraço desses! — gritou Emm, pulando em cima de mim, só que Edward o segurou antes. Imagine se ele tivesse pulado, ia virar um purê de Bella!

— Menos, Emmett, menos! E aí, amor, namorada! Muitas saudades sua! — disse Ed com aquele sorriso torto. Um dia desse eu morro.

Ele veio na minha direção para beijar meu rosto, eu como sou burra, acreditei, mas na última hora, ele virou o rosto rápido e me deu um selinho. Filho da _puta_!

— Edward. Eu. Não. Sou. Sua. Namorada! Esquece isso! — soletrei irritada.

— Que isso, amor! Todo mundo sabe que a gente se ama! — respondeu tentando me abraçar, mas recuei, e os deixei lá no meio da cantina. Quando ele ia me seguindo, eu gritei:

— NEM VENHA ATRÁS DE MIM, EDWARD CULLEN!

— Amor, isso é muito estresse acumulado, quem sabe uma noite de sexo quente alivia sua tensão! — respondeu rindo.

Para meu completo azar, duas das garotas que fazem o jornal da escola, estava no momento. Uma tirou a foto, e outra anotou nossa conversa. Bando de desocupados! Ignorei isso também, e entrei na sala.

**PDV EDWARD**

O que faço para Bella aceitar isso? Por um lado, vou ganhar minha mesada de volta, por outro, vou poder finalmente desfrutar de Bella. Mas pelo visto, isso vai ser mais difícil do que pensei, Bella nunca teve um namorado, como melhor amigo dela, sei de muitas coisas ao seu respeito. Acho que esse é um dos motivos para ela não aceitar meu pedido.

Como todas as meninas, ela sonha que seu namorado seja um cara perfeito, que a ame, e sabe que não sou capaz disso, tudo é questão de ficada mesmo. Sinto-me mal com isso, não quero ferir os sentimentos de Bella. Mas também tenho meus ideais! Preciso da minha mesada! Acho que devemos conversa sozinhos a respeito disso.

Ela saiu irritada, tentei segui-la, mas ela me impediu. Resolvi dar um tempo pra ela, até porque, nossas aulas são juntas agora. Ri com isso. Aquelas garotas não têm nada de interessante na vida, ao invés disso, fica tirando foto dos outros; estavam na espreita, e tirou uma foto do nosso "momento".

— Cara, sei que é de brincadeira, mas devia deixar minha irmã em paz — avisou Jasper preocupado.

— Eu sei, _Jazz_, vou falar com ela sobre isso depois. Mas e aí, conta às novidades?

— Onde já se viu vida de _mongol_ ter novidade, a não ser a baba que escorre todo dia na boca de tão lerdo que é? — Isso só podia ter vindo de Alice. Essa baixinha faz de tudo para estressar o pobre do Jasper.

— Tenho nenhuma, cara — respondeu ignorando Alice completamente. Oi? — Por que Emmett _tá_ com essa cara de leso? — Alice ia falar alguma coisa, mas calou.

— Ele sempre teve uma cara de leso — respondi revirando os olhos.

— Mas agora ele _tá_ mais — disse Jasper encarando o Emmett.

— Isso é possível? — perguntou Alice olhando também.

— Que é, gente? — indagou, percebendo que estávamos o encarando.

— Nada — respondeu Jasper, tentando ver o que ele _tava_ olhando. Nessa hora o sinal bateu e fomos pra nossas salas.

Eu me esqueci de mencionar que Bella e eu somos vizinhos. Mas vocês devem estar se perguntando, e por que vocês usam carro para ir de uma cara pra outra? Simples, onde moramos, as casas são afastadas, não chega a ser um quilômetro de distância, mas sabe como povo rico é, né? Não sabe andar a pé. Pena que nossas casas não são mais juntas, senão dava pra ir ver Bella toda hora.

Era aula de história... uma _merda_ como sempre... Minha cadeira era duas atrás de Bella. Resolvi perturbá-la um pouco. Peguei uma folha do meu caderno, e escrevi com minha letra linda, para não falar ao contrário:

_"Seja minha namorada, por favor!"_

Joguei na cabeça dela assim que a Sra. Lucy virou para escrever algo no quadro. Quando sentiu a bola na cabeça, ela se virou irritada procurando o causador daquilo. Olhando pra mim, revirou os olhos e pegou o papel no chão para ler. Fitou-me novamente com a expressão irritada, virou o papel e começou a escrever. Finalizando, jogou-o para mim.

_"Você é um chato! Me deixa em paz!"_

Ri com isso, peguei outro pedaço de papel, e escrevi novamente:

_" Lá em casa depois da aula, SÓ eu e você! Quero falar sobre isso a SÓS!_

Mandei pra ela, mas dessa vez caiu bem em cima de sua mesa. Ela leu e respondeu com um "Ok". Que aula chata, quero chegar logo em casa! Depois de um século, essa aula terminou. Tinha outra pior ainda, e dessa vez, não tinha Bella! Tenso.

Assim que chegou o intervalo, vi todo mundo olhar pra mim e cochichar enquanto eu passava pelo corredor para sentar-me à mesa dos populares. Mas o que é dessa vez? Assim que cheguei à mesa, vi Bella com a cara fechada, e o resto rindo e lendo um jornal. Ah, só pode ser a matéria que estavam tirando nossa foto mais cedo. Puxei da mão deles, que resmungaram alguma coisa, mas nem liguei. Comecei a ler:

Edward Cullen e Bella Swan estão tendo um caso?

_Nessa terça-feira, antes do sinal bater para as aulas começarem, E.C e B.S foram flagrados tendo uma suposta D.R na cantina da Elite High School. Será que nossas celebridades preferidas estão namorando? Até que seria uma boa notícia... menos para os fãs de plantão que tem um tombo por eles._

_Se isso for verdade, por que B.S estava beijando um carinha — até então desconhecido — dois dias atrás, na mesa dos populares no intervalo? Mistério... muito mistério na elite da E.H.S!_

Fonte: Michkiss.

Que _putaria_, viu! Por que sempre apareço em tudo quanto é matéria de jornal? Ah, sim, se não é por causa dos meus pais famosos, é por mim mesmo. Saco! Joguei o jornal na mesa e olhei pra Bella, que ainda me fuzilava.

— Bella, me desculpe, não tenho nada a ver com isso!

— Edward Cullen, eu quero que você vá naquela redação idiota, e desfaça essa confusão A-G-O-R-A! ENTENDEU? — mandou ela alterada, apontando para os corredores da escola. Não pensei duas vezes e saí correndo. _Tô_ duvidando seriamente que Bella _tá_ de TPM!

Assim que cheguei nessa _merda_, nem bati na porta, entrei de vez. Estavam lá duas garotas, uma que da rádio e a outra da redação: Mich e Lid.

— Pode desfazendo essa palhaçada que vocês fizeram, colocando essa calúnia sobre Bella e eu, dona Mich! — ela esbugalhou os olhos quando me viu.

— E-E-Edward! O que você está fazendo aqui? É proibido a _entr_... — Nem esperei ela terminar.

— E eu com isso? Minha filha, você sabe com quem está falando? — ela engoliu seco. — Com EDWARD CULLEN, então quero que essa _porra_ de matéria seja corrigida amanhã, OUVIU BEM? — gritei para ver se ela me entendia.

— S-Si-m — gaguejou mais uma vez. Até que ela era gostosinha.

— Então pronto. — Saí de lá e bati a porta. Pena que não podia ter um encontro com ela. _Aff_, merda de castigo!

Cheguei à cantina, e avisei pra Swan que já estava desmentido a história, que amanhã mesmo Mich ia desmentir isso. Ela suspirou de alívio. Nossa, é tão ruim sair em uma matéria dizendo que está namorando comigo? Essa doeu.

O resto do intervalo foi sem graça. Emmett com a burrice de sempre, Bella mal falava comigo, ainda estava com raiva do lance do namoro, Alice tentando estressar o Jasper, que por sua vez estava a ignorando. Não entendi.

O sinal bateu e voltamos para aula. Essa era com Alice, como sentava perto de mim, no começo ficou me abusando, perguntando o porquê do Jasper estar ignorando ela. Eu respondi que não sabia e ela ficou uma fera. Hum... não entendi essa! Acho que tem coisa a mais nisso aí...

E finalmente a aula terminou! Ufa, não aguentava mais! Vi o povo já no estacionamento e fui até lá correndo. Mas antes, umas garotas me pararam, tive que responder, né? Não ia deixar as coitadas no vácuo! Depois do pequeno assédio, consegui chegar até o povo.

— Bella, se lembre do nosso acordo! — relembrei, antes que tentasse fugir.

— Ok.

— Que acordo? — indagou Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): Poxa, cadê os leitores das fics, os comentários de quem favoritou? É triste você ter trabalho com algo e não ser recompensado! Por vafor, se você, não custa nada deixar pelo menos um up! Mais uma vez, comentem e sigam o tumblr do meu livro: http: / oenigmadosschneider. tumblr. com (retire os espaços!).**


	5. Chapter 5

**PDV EDWARD**

— Não te interessa, baixinha. Vamos logo, Bella! — Saí puxando ela pro meu carro. Alice que vá embora com o Emmett.

— Não precisava essa brutalidade — resmungou ela dentro do carro.

— Se eu não cortasse logo, iam ficar perguntando — respondi ligando o carro e saindo da escola.

— Hum...

O resto do caminho foi silencioso. Bella ligou o som como fazia toda às vezes quando andava no meu carro. Ao chegar em casa, Alice e Emmett ainda não estavam lá.

— _Tá_ com fome, Bella? — perguntei antes de subir pro meu quarto.

— _Tô_ sim.

— Clea! Faça um lanche pra dois e leve pro meu quarto! — gritei da escada.

— Ok, Edward!

— Vamos — peguei a mão de Bella e subimos para o meu quarto. Quando ela entrou, fechei a porta para ninguém encher a gente.

— Então, Edward — disse, sentando na minha cama. — Desembucha logo!

— Calma, Bellinha! — pedi, tirando meu sapato e o casaco. — É a respeito do namoro de mentira.

— Ah, Edward! Não comece de novo com essa _merda_ de namoro! Já me estressei demais por isso hoje! — resmungou, tirando o salto e o casaco também.

— Bella, agora é sério — eu disse, sentando na cama ao seu lado. — Nós só vamos fingir! Nada demais! Você só precisa fingir que está namorando comigo!

— Edward, já não disse que não quero? Deixa de ser chato, pare de insistir!

— Ok, já vi que não vou conseguir mudar sua ideia tão cedo.

— Tão cedo, não, NUNCA!

— _Okey_! Vamos falar sobre outras coisas então... afinal, somos MELHORES AMIGOS — enfatizei as últimas duas palavras.

— Ótimo!

Apesar do que aconteceu, nossa tarde foi agradável. Como nos velhos tempos... Meu trabalho idiota só ia começar amanhã, e nada de namorada ainda. Vou desistir de Bella e arranjar outra garota qualquer aí com cara de santa. Afinal, tenho muita admiradora no colégio.

Amanhã mesmo já ia começar a procurar, ia chamar Jasper e Emmett para me ajudar com isso, já que também estão atrás de uma namorada. Não demorou muito e Clea trouxe o nosso lanche. Levantei e destranquei a porta, peguei o lanche, e tranquei de novo. Antes, perguntei onde _tava_ Emmett e Alice.

— Eles não chegaram da escola — respondeu-me. Como não? Já eram cinco da tarde!

— E pra onde eles foram?

— Não sei, Edward, eles não avisaram.

— Ok, então! Obrigado.

— Não há de que.

Onde esses dois se meteram agora? Era só o que me faltava. Voltei e sentei na cama, colocando a bandeja com o lanche lá.

— Bella, você sabe se Alice ia sair pra algum lugar hoje?

— Não, por quê? — respondeu, mordendo um pedaço de seu sanduíche.

— Porque Clea me disse que eles não chegaram ainda da escola — falei, pegando um sanduíche e mordendo também.

— Onde será que eles se meteram? — indagou preocupada, colocando o sanduíche na bandeja de novo.

— Não faço ideia! Será que Jasper está com eles?

— Não sei, vou tentar ligar pra ele. — Bella pegou o celular dela dentro da bolsa, e digitou o número de Jasper. Demorou alguns segundos, e ele atendeu.

**PDV BELLA**

— Jasper, onde você está? — perguntei assim que ele atendeu.

— _Tô_ aqui no shopping com Alice e Emmett.

— Alice? Desde quando você sai com ela? — perguntei desconfiando.

— Eu disse Alice E Emmett, não só Alice e eu.

— Hum... E vocês estão fazendo o que aí?

— Na verdade, Alice teve a ideia de arranjar duas namoradas para a gente aqui no shopping, então nós viemos com ela.

— E você não está brigando com ela, não?

— Eu pedi uma trégua, e ela concordou — falou calmo.

— Entendi... Algum sucesso até agora? — perguntei rindo.

— Ela já arranjou cada figura aqui, _tô_ até assustado. Emmett até ia falando com uma aqui, mas quando viu, era um travesti. Nós ficamos quase dez minutos tentando despistar a_bicha_ — falou com a voz assustada. Só Alice mesmo!

— Ah, ok, então. É que Edward e eu ficamos preocupados com a demora de vocês, mas se estão aí no shopping, tudo bem. Vou desligar, maninho, nos vemos em casa. Beijos.

Desliguei o telefone e guardei na minha bolsa. Esse povo tem cada uma! E Edward e eu aqui, preocupados a toa!

— E aí? O que aconteceu? — perguntou curioso.

— Eles estão no shopping com Alice, ela está procurando namoradas para eles! Vê se pode? — respondi, jogando as mãos pra cima e rindo.

— Esse povo é uma piada! Mas e aí, tá a fim de ir ao shopping? Afinal de contas, também necessito de uma namorada, já que você não quer aceitar ser a minha! — Edward veio em minha direção, e quando chegou perto de mim, abraçou-me e deu uma pequena mordida no meu pescoço.

— Edward, não começa de novo! — repreendi-o, tentando tirar ele de perto de mim, sem sucesso.

— Ah, _Bellinha_! Qual é? Vai ser divertido! — Os beijos dele começaram a subir para o meu maxilar.

— Edward, nós somos melhores amigos! Não quero estragar nossa amizade! — Eu já estava arfando com as investidas dele.

— Bella, posso te pedir uma coisa? E, por favor! Por favor, mesmo! Se você realizar meu pedido, eu paro de te encher com esse lance de namoro, POR AGORA. E aí? É pegar ou largar! — disse parando de me beijar, e me olhando sério.

— Depende, Edward — peguei uma mecha do meu cabelo e comecei a enrolar. — Se for_merda_, não aceito.

— Hum... Bella, me dá um beijo? Um só! Por favor! — falou com aquela cara de gatinho do _Shrek,_ e se ajoelhou balançando minhas pernas. — Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! É só um!

E Agora? Eu não quero fazer isso... Ok, eu quero. As meninas vivem falando que ele ser galinha é uma das melhores coisas no mundo. Primeiro, porque com tantas meninas para beijar, ele tem uma boa experiência, se é que me entendem... E segundo, porque ele sendo galinha, muitas têm chance com ele... Menos agora que está de castigo.

— _Ehhhh_... _Tá_ bom, Edward, mas só um único beijo e morreu aqui, _tá_ bem?

— Ok, ok!

Nem me deixou falar outra coisa, e já tinha me puxado pela cintura colando sua boca na minha. E que boca! Ele dava leve chupões no meu lábio inferior, e isso era muito bom. Nós começamos um beijo calmo, sem segundas intenções. Estávamos nos conhecendo.

Passei meu braço pelo seu pescoço, puxando sua boca para mais perto da minha, enquanto ele me apertava mais contra sua cintura, tirando uma mão de minha cintura, para passear por minhas costas. Ele começou a lamber meus lábios, e prontamente dei passagem para sua língua explorar minha boca.

Seu gosto era único, de menta, e ele tinha um cheiro muito bom. Inebriava-me. Nossas línguas que antes estavam calmas, começou a entrelaçar-se mais rápidas, e ele me apertava cada vez mais contra seu corpo, eu podia sentir sua ereção contra meu ventre. Comecei a diminuir a intensidade do nosso beijo, ouvindo um gemido de desgosto dele.

— Bella, você é muito má! — murmurou entre meus lábios, dando um último selinho e se afastando contra gosto.

— Pois é, eu disse só UM beijo, agora vamos para o shopping arranjar uma namorada pra você, e não quero qualquer _baranga_ se aproveitando do meu _best friend_ gostoso! — falei sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Sua má! Sabe, seu beijo foi tudo aquilo e muito mais do que meus amigos sempre comentaram comigo! — disse pensativo. Não quero admitir que o dele também fosse tudo isso e muito mais do que minhas amigas me falaram.

— Bom saber, agora vamos! — peguei minha bolsa em cima da cama, e ele pegou a carteira, o celular e a chave do carro, jogando no bolso da calça dele. Destranquei a porta e peguei sua mão, puxando-o de lá.

Meia hora depois, estávamos tentando achar uma vaga no estacionamento do shopping. Esse horário já começa a encher por causa do cinema. _Aff!_ Descemos do carro e fomos para a entrada do shopping. Assim que passamos pela porta, Edward pegou o celular dele no bolso e discou um número que não vi qual era.

— Alice, _tá_ aonde? — perguntou assim que atenderam. — Eu sei que você _tá_ no shopping, eu também _tô_, mas em que lugar você _tá_? — perguntou um pouco sem calma. — Ok, estamos indo! Sim, Bella está comigo, tchau!

— Ela _tá_ aonde? — Quando fiz menção de andar, Edward segurou minha mão e fomos andando de mãos dadas.

— Na frente do _Mc Donald_. Ela ficou surpresa por estarmos aqui, por um segundo, pensei que ela ia dar um enorme grito na minha cara dizendo "não te interessa", por não termos contado o que eu ia falar com você.

— Eu não me espantaria se ela fizesse isso! — nós rimos. — Mas e aí, por que você está segurando minha mão? — perguntei com a testa franzida.

— Ah... — ele começou a corar. Meu Deus! EDWARD CULLEN, CORANDO? Mentira! — Amigos podem andar de mãos dadas, não podem? — inquiriu relutante.

Para não deixar o pobrezinho mais constrangido, assenti. Encontramos Alice na frente do_Mc Donald_ com Emmett e Jasper. Eles estavam debatendo algum assunto que era interessante para eles, que nem viu a gente chegar.

— Eu preferia o brinquedo do mês passado, o bonequinho do _Dexter_ foi _decente_ — criticou Emmett, olhando para o cartaz que tinha dizendo que brinde ia ganhar no _Mc Lanche Feliz_ desse mês.

— Eu gostei da boneca da _Hello Kitty_! Era tão fofa! Ela tinha uma luzinha fofa! — falou Alice batendo as mãos.

— Eu gostei do desse mês, vou comprar o lanche pra ganhar — disse o otário do meu irmão.

— Mentira que eles estão discutindo os brindes que dão no _Mc Lanche Feliz_? — sussurrou Edward no meu ouvido.

— E acho que eles vão comprar também para ganhar o desse mês! — eu disse com a boca aberta em um perfeito "O".

— Você vai escolher que personagem? Eu vou escolher a _Popis_ – disse Alice rindo.

— E eu o Chaves! — gritou Emmett.

— Vou escolher o _Kiko_! Vamos logo comprar!

Jasper agarrou o pulso de Alice e Emmett, para levar eles até o caixa, mas assim que se viraram, tomaram um susto quando nos viu.

— Que susto vocês dois! — disse Alice com a mão no peito.

— Por que susto, maninha? Quem leva susto assim do nada é porque está fazendo algo de errado — Edward falou cínico, com os braços cruzados.

— Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado, só estávamos indo comprar um... — Bem nessa hora, Alice deu um tapa na boca do Emmett, e permaneceu com a mão lá. Eu juro que vi lágrimas nos olhos dele!

— Acho melhor vocês correrem logo, a fila _tá_ lotando de pirralhinhos — falei tentando não rir, e era verdade.

— Ai, meu Deus! Sai da frente, que o Emmett _tá_ passando, suas _lombrigas_! — gritou, empurrando os menininhos da fila. Meu Deus! Mentira que ele não fez isso?

— _Tô_ indo, Emmett! — Alice saiu correndo atrás dele, e Jasper foi logo atrás, com um "Alice, me espere!"

Edward e eu saímos dali e fomos comprar nossa merenda no _Bob's_. Ainda pude ver dois seguranças do shopping ir brigar com eles por estar furando fila e empurrando as crianças pequenas. Que babacas!

Depois da confusão, os guardas colocarem eles para o final da fila, sendo que tinha umas dez crianças na frente que ainda deram língua para os três. Eles compraram a palhaçada do _Mc Lanche Feliz_ e vieram se sentar na nossa mesa. Babacas!

Depois do pequeno lanche, e de Alice, Emmett e Jasper ficarem discutindo sobre os brinquedos que ganharam, nós começamos a andar pelo shopping. Hora ou outra, Alice parava para poder apresentar algumas garotas para os meninos, mas nenhuma foi boa para o papel.

— Olha! Eu já estou ficando estressada com vocês três! — gritou ela, colocando a mão na cabeça. — Nenhuma é boa para vocês, mas será possível! Escolham logo!

— Concordo com Alice, estou ficando cansada já, e quero ir pra casa.

Depois de muita discussão, todos resolveram ir pra casa decepcionados. Acharam melhor tentar encontrar a garota "perfeita" na nossa escola amanhã. Fui pra casa com Jasper, assim que cheguei, comi uma besteira, subi para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e dormi.

Acordei no outro dia com o bendito som do despertador. Odeio isso! Tomei meu banho, fiz minha higiene matinal, e me arrumei esplendidamente como sempre. Hoje não fui com o Jasper, fomos cada um em seu carro. Acho que os Cullen fizeram o mesmo, porque o carro dos três estava no estacionamento.

Desci do meu carro e notei uma _Mercedes Benz_ diferente. Era um vermelho reluzente lindo, mas nada comparado aos carros de minha família, e nem a dos Cullen. Alice veio correndo na minha direção, olhando pro carro do outro lado do estacionamento, com desgosto.

— Bella, você não sabe o que aconteceu — falou assim que chegou perto de mim.

— De quem é aquela _Mercedes_?

**PDV BELLA**

— É sobre isso que ia te falar. Parece que entrou novos alunos no colégio, para ser mais exata, duas garotas e um menino. Eu não os vi ainda, mas minhas fontes disseram que eram extremamente bonitos.

Concorrência? _Tô_ fora! Ninguém rouba o pedaço dos _Swallen_! Para quem não sacou ainda, é a junção de Swan mais Cullen.

— E por acaso você já sabe o nome dos infelizes? — perguntei tentando ver se encontrava novas caras naquele colégio. Tudo bem que tem mais de três mil alunos, mas eu reconheceria gente nova no pedaço facilmente.

— Pelo que me disseram, era Rosalie, Tânia e Jacob — respondeu à baixinha, retorcendo a boca.

— Quero ver com meus próprios olhos. Cadê os garotos?

— Eles foram procurar as meninas para ver se eram gatas mesmo como o povo diz, eu ia com eles, mas vi você chegando, então vim te buscar para você ver também.

— Ok, vamos logo. Acho que Jasper já soube da notícia, pois não está mais no carro — falei olhando o carro dele, que estava vazio.

Entramos no colégio e apesar dos alunos novos, eles ainda tinham grande admiração por nós. É isso aí, uma vez reconhecido, sempre reconhecido. Ignoramos uns e damos sorrisinhos pra outros, até que vimos uma rodinha sendo formada mais a frente, e adivinha? Os garotos estavam lá... Então deve ser o povo novo.

Fomos empurrando a multidão que estava na nossa frente, até que chegamos ao meio e demos de cara com duas loiras extremamente lindas e um garoto moreno musculoso. Meu Deus! Que gato era aquele? Acho que babei agora!

— Nossa! Mas vocês são muito gatas! Se quiser, eu apresento a escola pra vocês, gatinhas! — falou Edward, lançando aquele sorriso conquistador dele, o famoso sorriso torto. Cretino!

— Você que é um gato, cabelo de bronze! E seria um prazer você nos levar para conhecer a escola, não é, Tânia? — falou à loira que parecia uma _Barbie_ esculpida. Cabelo de bronze? Que _merda_ é essa?

— É sim... Além do mais, com gatos como vocês... Por acaso são os populares daqui? — perguntou a tal da Tânia.

Já entendi tudo! Elas tão jogando charme para os garotos para conseguir popularidade a custa deles. Mas se depender de mim e Alice, não conseguirá mesmo! Alice me puxou de lá, e fomos para nossa sala de aula.

— Odiei esse povo novo, apesar do tal do Jacob ser um gato, não vou dar nenhuma bola pra ele, já o odiei de vista! — falou Alice ao meu lado, quando já estávamos sentadas na sala de aula.

— Concordo. Já saquei o que eles querem, ficar perto dos populares e ganhar fama aqui, mas não passam de um bando de pobres! — disse irritada.

— Acho que de pobre, eles não tem nada, Bella. Primeiro, uma _Mercedes_ não é barata, e segundo, reparei na roupa deles e são de marca. Nós precisamos descobrir quem são eles, isso sim!

— É, mas por enquanto não vamos ser nada amigáveis com eles! — respondi com um sorriso diabólico.

— Com certeza, Bellinha! — disse com o mesmo sorriso.

Quando o professor chegou, calamos a boca e prestamos atenção na aula. Dessa aula até o intervalo, não tive nenhuma com os novos alunos. Saí da sala e encontrei Alice na frente dela, encostada na parede, pelo o que me parecia, estava me esperando.

— E aí, Bellinha, teve alguma aula junto com eles? — Eu já sabia quem se tratava o "eles".

— Não, e você?

— Também não. Vamos dar um tempo para esses pobres ir logo para cantina, acho que já estão lá, vamos ensaiar uma entrada digna de um popular de verdade, e quebrar a cara delas, sorte nossa que eles não notaram a gente ainda.

— Pois é — concordei.

Olhei para nossas roupas e estavam incríveis, pegamos nossos óculos de sol e colocamos. Depois de cinco minutos, fomos para a cantina. Conseguimos o efeito desejado. Todos pararam na hora para ver a gente chegando. Muitos cumprimentaram a gente, e lógico, o jornal estava tirando fotos nossa. Mas também estavam tirando foto deles. Odiei!

Olhei para nossa mesa e adivinhe quem estava lá? Isso mesmo, os novos alunos com os garotos! Que _putaria_! Naquela mesa só senta convidados nossos, ou pessoas populares!

— Que ousadia deles! — resmungou Alice do meu lado.

— Vamos para o plano b, Alice, ignore a _gentalha_ — falei rindo.

— Adoro esse!

Antes disso, nós fomos para a cantina comprar nossa merenda. Compramos duas cocas_light_, e um sanduíche também _light_. Pegamos nosso pedido, e caminhamos em direção a mesa, sem se importar com quem estava lá. Sentei ao lado do Edward que estava vago, e Alice do meu lado.

Como a mesa era quadrada, estava Edward, eu e Alice em um lado, Emmett em uma ponta, e o Jasper na outra. Rosalie, Tânia e Jacob estavam sentados do outro lado da mesa, de frente pra gente. Alice e eu tiramos os óculos escuros e guardamos na nossa bolsa, a minha _Prada_ e a de Alice _Dior_. Começamos a comer, e nem falamos com ninguém.

— E aí, meninas! Não vão falar com os alunos novos, não? — indagou Jasper.

— Alunos novos? — perguntei cínica. — Que alunos?

— Estes que estão na nossa mesa, _Bellinha_! Depois o burro sou eu! — respondeu Emmett.

— Eles são novos? Desculpe, mas pensei que eram mais _putas_ que vocês trazem todo dia para essa mesa, e dessa vez resolveram experimentar trazer uma pessoa do mesmo sexo que vocês — Alice respondeu simplesmente. Amei!

— Olha como você fala com a gente, sua anã de jardim! — gritou a tal da Tânia, apontando o dedo na cara de Alice.

— Nós falamos com vocês do jeito que quisermos! E, aliás, o que calouros estão fazendo na nossa mesa? Se não sabem, só sentam aqui POPULARES — falou, começando a discussão.

— Nós estamos aqui porque os meninos, tão populares quanto vocês duas, nos convidaram — defendeu Jacob pela primeira vez, ele tinha uma voz tão bonita, pena que não prestava.

— Já que fazem tanta questão de sentarem aqui, sentem! Nós que não vamos nos juntar com os pobres. Vamos sair daqui, Bella, isso aqui já foi da elite um dia — ordenou Alice me arrastando pelo pulso.

Ela foi me puxando para uma mesa vazia que tinha no refeitório. Alem de nós, havia o grupo dos Stanley. Eles eram populares, mas nem tanto quanto nós, e pelo que _tô_ vendo, em vez de segundo lugar, vão ficar em terceiro graças ao novo grupo. Nós nos dávamos bem com eles, mas só aqui na escola mesmo, falávamos um oi, mas nada demais. Apesar de sermos "amigos", sentíamos o clima de rivalidade no ar.

No grupo dos Stanley havia Jéssica Stanley, que era a líder do grupo, Ângela, que era a irmã de Jéssica, e Lauren Mallory. Nesse grupo também havia o Mike Newton, Erick e o Ben. Mike e Ben eram namorados de Jéssica e Ângela, respectivamente. Assim que o grupinho da Stanley viu que estávamos sentadas ali sozinhas, chamaram-nos para sentar com eles, e fomos.

— Oi, galera — cumprimentamos Alice e eu, juntas.

— Oi, meninas! Sentem aí conosco. O que aconteceu para estar sentadas fora da mesa dos _Swallen_? — perguntou Ângela.

— Digamos que certos urubus estão rondando por lá. Eles já não vieram tentar ser amiguinhos de vocês, não? — perguntou Alice.

— Ainda não, pelo que eu soube, assim que souberam que vocês era o centro dessa escola, não quiserem saber da amizade de ninguém, foram correndo puxar o saco de vocês — criticou Jéssica, fazendo cara de nojo e olhando para nossa mesa.

— Na verdade, vieram falar comigo, mas depois a loira menor, Tânia, disse que era perca de tempo falar conosco — respondeu Mike.

— Bando de sanguessugas! Mas do jeito que esse bando de _paspalhos_ da escola está indo, logo, logo eles conseguem o que quer — Lauren murmurou.

— Concordo, temos que impedir isso, mas os meninos babando por aquelas cachorras não vai dar certo.

— É mesmo, Alice. Mas gente, vocês duas tem grande peso nesse colégio, e muitos fãs também por causa de seus pais. Se não gostarem de uma pessoa, os outros irão opinar do mesmo jeito que vocês — explicou Ben.

Continuamos conversando sobre esse povo até que o sinal bateu. Fomos todos juntos para nossas próximas aulas, que ainda bem não era com os novos alunos. Pra mim, eles não estão comparecendo as aulas, isso sim!

O restante do dia passou rápido, já estava na hora da saída e fui para o estacionamento encontrar o pessoal, como sempre. Ainda bem que não estavam com as malas.

— E aí, gente — falei assim que cheguei lá, colocando minhas coisas em cima do capô do meu carro.

— Oi, Bells. Nem falou comigo direito, não foi? — reclamou Ed, abraçando-me e me dando um beijo no rosto logo em seguida.

— Pensei que estivesse ocupado demais com seus novos amiguinhos — respondi sarcástica.

— Ciúmes, _Bellinha_? — sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Sonha, Edward Cullen! — revidei e o empurrei.

— Vocês não querem saber coisas sobre eles, não? Pois descobrimos muitas só para contar a vocês. Não fiquem com essas carinhas enciumadas, nós não abandonamos vocês duas — disse Jasper carinho. O que? Descobriu pra gente? Não nos abandonou? Ele disse no plural? Eu e ALICE? Cadê o Jasper que odeia a Alice?

— Depois te explico isso, Bells! — sussurrou Alice no meu ouvido. Só quero ver essa explicação!

— Ok, conta. Mas antes de tudo, por que ficaram de amizade com esse povo? Eu e Alice já não gostamos de cara! — respondi emburrada.

**Sigam: http(:*)/oenigmadosschneider(.*)tumblr(.*)com/  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): Comentem, poxa =[**


	6. Chapter 6

**PDV BELLA**

— No começo, nós achamos às meninas gatinhas e o Jake camarada, mas depois sacamos que estavam tão legais assim conosco pra conseguir ficar populares por nossa custa. Descobrimos isso quando vimos escondidos, o jeito que eles tratavam as pessoas, e como nos tratavam — declarou Emmett.

— Daí, tivemos a ideia de fingirmos não ter notado isso, e sermos amigos deles só para saber qual era a real intenção, e conhecer eles também, já que esse jornal imprestável daqui da escola não fala nada que preste. E quando é verdade! — criticou Edward.

Olhei para Alice, ela olhou para mim, e começamos a juntar o quebra-cabeça. Eles na verdade não estavam caindo na armação desse povo, e sim, o povo caindo na armação deles! Que plano genial! Alice e eu entreolhamos-nos novamente, e demos risada uma pra outra. Em seguida, pulamos em cima dos três, dando um super abraço neles.

— Nós te amamos! — gritou Alice.

— Vocês foram geniais! E aí, o que descobriram? — perguntei.

— Olha... — disse Jasper, olhando o relógio no braço dele. — Daqui a duas horas, vamos pro trabalho que começa hoje lá no hospital do Carlisle. Vamos almoçar no restaurante e te contamos.

— Feito! No _Gekiik_? — perguntou Alice. _Gekiik_ era o restaurante italiano que sempre íamos. Era um dos melhores do ramo de Beverly Hills.

— Ótimo. Cada um no seu carro, quem chegar por último é a mulher do padre! — Sim, Emmett que disse isso, e assim que terminou de dizer, disparou pro carro dele. Besta! Nós também corremos pro nosso, afinal, ninguém queria ser a mulher do padre. Ri com essa besteira.

Cada um entrou rápido em seu carro. Logo em seguida queimando pneu até o restaurante, mas antes, dei uma olhada no outro lado do estacionamento para ver se a_Mercedes_ estava lá, mas não estava. Chegamos à mesma hora no restaurante, então ninguém foi à mulher do padre.

Entramos e sentamos em uma mesa perto da janela, fizemos os pedidos e começamos a conversar novamente.

— E aí? Contem o que descobriram — Alice pediu impaciente do meu lado.

— Calma, baixinha! — disse Emmett. — Façam as perguntas que respondemos as que soubermos. — De tão curiosa que Alice estava, nem reclamou do Emmett ter a chamado de baixinha.

— Ok. Eu começo — falei. — Que ano eles são?

— Tânia e Jake são do segundo, e Rose do terceiro — respondeu Edward.

— Jake? Rose? Já estão íntimos assim? — resmungou Alice nervosa.

— Calma, Alice! Só modo de falar mesmo! — defendeu-se.

— Então, já que o Jake e a Tânia estão no segundo ano, por que até agora nem eu, nem Alice, tivemos uma aula com eles? — perguntei confusa.

— Eles não estão frequentando a aula na sala por enquanto, estão na coordenação nesse tempo — falou meu irmão.

— Por quê?

— Não sei, Alice, eles não disseram.

— Estranho... — murmurei pensativa. Olhei pra Alice e ela devolveu um olhar maligno... Já entendi tudo, ela está aprontando uma!

— Hum... E elas tão dando em cima de vocês? E quando a gente saiu da mesa, o que elas disseram? — disparou Alice.

— Dando em cima da gente? Elas estão se jogando completamente! Quando vocês saíram, elas olharam feio pra vocês, e foi aí que a gente não gostou mais ainda, afinal, vocês são nossas amigas — disse Emmett zangado. — Se bem que gostei da Rose... Pena que é do mal.

— Pois é, Emmett, nem sempre temos tudo que queremos... — insinuou Edward irônico, olhando para mim. Fiquei com vergonha me lembrando do nosso beijo.

— É a vida, meu caro... É a vida! — concordou Jasper suspirando. Estranho. — Mas gente, e aí? Cadê nossas namoradas? Temos que trabalhar e não temos grana!

— Pois é, Jasper, nós não temos namoradas ainda, eu já tentei algumas garotas — disse Edward, olhando pra mim novamente. _Ahhhh_, qual é? _Aff_! — Mas não consegui nada!

— Eu liguei pra um amigo meu, o Dan, se lembram? — perguntou Emmett e os meninos assentiram. — Ele disse que um amigo do amigo dele já passou por isso, e tinha contatos com várias meninas que fazem esses papéis muito bem! A gente podia falar com esse cara aí.

— Ah, e como a gente vai falar com alguém que não conhecemos, cabeção? — indaguei.

— É só mandar o Dan falar com o amigo dele que tem esse amigo, mandar os números de algumas pra nós. Sacaram?

— Hum... Parece uma boa ideia... — pensou Jasper.

— Tem como falar hoje mesmo com ele, Emmett? — perguntou Alice.

— Já _tô_ falando! — respondeu atendendo o celular que estava tocando.

Enquanto ele falava com o tal do Dan, o garçom chegou com nosso almoço, servindo-nos. Quando Emmett terminou de falar com esse cara, estava com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

— E aí? Conta logo! — gritou Alice.

— Calma menina! Me deixa respirar primeiro! — reclamou ele. — Ele disse que ia falar com o amigo dele, pra falar com o amigo desse amigo dele, para poder passar os dados... Assim que conseguir, vai avisar pro amigo dele, que vai avisar pra ele, que vai me avisar — explicou.

Nós ficamos parados com essa confusão que o Emmett disse. Ele deu de ombros e foi comer a comida que pediu.

— Espera, o amigo do seu amigo... Que tem um amigo com essas garotas..._AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_! Entendi! — festejou Alice. Nós também entendemos e começamos a comer também.

_Uma semana depois..._

Os meninos começaram a trabalhar, iam todos os dias depois da escola. Esse amigo deles chegou a ligar para o Emmett e disse que conseguiu as meninas. Alice e eu já vimos às figuras, e só não está na cara que são prostitutas, porque elas têm cara de puritanas! Eles vão apresentar elas pros pais hoje à noite, quando chegarem do trabalho.

Os meninos começaram a ignorar Tânia e o grupinho dela, mas isso não empatou nada delas conseguirem fama, claro, gente bonita assim, sempre se dá bem. Não chegaram a passar do grupo dos Stanley, mas estão perto do mérito... Quando Alice e eu passamos por eles, fingimos que estamos passando por cachorros. Elas nos fuzilam, menos o Jake, e nós as fuzilamos.

O dia passou rápido, os meninos apresentaram as meninas pro nossos pais, enquanto eu e Alice fomos para o cinema, quando voltamos, eles nos contaram que deu tudo certo, os nossos pais acreditaram na história... Mas não completamente, já que eles iam ter que esperar pelo menos uma semana com a garota para ver se é verdade mesmo e demonstrar isso na frente dele.

Eles também disseram que essa mesada era de apenas mil reais, tadinhos, e era dividido pela semana, 250 a cada semana, completando os mil no final do mês. Então, caso o namoro fosse pro brejo, eles não ganhavam a mesada da semana. Hoje era o primeiro dia deles com as "namoradas". Pra começar, nossos pais querem coisas básicas... Ficar a maior parte do tempo com as namoradas, levar elas pra saírem, e dar beijos... O básico!

Jasper foi na frente com a namorada pra escola, Alice me ligou e disse que queria ir comigo, então eu disse que ia passar na casa dela pra buscá-la. Quando cheguei lá, Emmett e Edward estavam saindo com suas namoradas, não gostei muito da namorada do Edward, acho que pra mim, ela era a mais "assanhadinha" de todas, se é que me entendem... Alice entrou no carro e fomos pra escola também.

Chegamos lá e aquela _Mercedes_ estava no mesmo lugar daquele dia. EU ODEIO ESSE POVO! Tinha um povinho em volta deles, pra ser mais precisa, uma rodinha ao redor deles. Mas que _putaria_ estava acontecendo agora?

— Que _merda_ é aquela ali? — perguntou Alice olhando pra lá também.

— Não faço ideia, vamos dar uma espiada. — Saímos do carro rapidamente e fomos ver o que era.

Assim que chegamos perto da rodinha, pudemos ver por um pequeno espaço o que estava acontecendo. Jake estava sentado em cima do capô da _Mercedes_, com um violão na mão tocando, Rose e Tânia estavam ao lado dele cantando. Nossa, que interessante, para não falar o contrário!

— Me poupe viu, esse alvoroço todo pra isso! — resmungou Alice, apontando pro bolo com cara de desgosto.

— Concordo, vamos sair daqui!

Saímos de lá e a maioria das pessoas como sempre nos cumprimentavam. Entramos na escola e desfilamos pelos corredores em direção a nossa sala, até que vimos algo lá que não foi muito legal. Que falta de vergonha!

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): Pessoal, criei esse tumblr no intuito de dar dicas para a escrita, visitem lá e deixem seus comentários =) eus2escrever . tumblr . com**  
><strong>Obrigada a todos que comentaram no cap anterior, e por favor, continuem comentando!<strong>


End file.
